Dulces Sueños (PAW Patrol fanfic)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Que pasa cuando tus temores mas profundos te acosan en tus sueños y no te dejan descansar? Cuanto puede uno tolerar la falta de sueño antes de rayar en la locura? Cuando dejamos de distinguir si algo es real o es una pesadilla? Los PAW Patrol tendran que averiguar esto antes de que sus pesadillas se apoderen de ellos (PRECAUCION: contiene escenas de violencia gráfica y sangre)
1. Una pizca de locura

_Saludos a todos. Este fanfic fue uno de los primeros escenarios que imagine cuando conocí la serie, y surgió de algunos pensamientos y escenarios basados en películas de suspenso y terror, y de los primeros que quería hacer al inicio, pero "Corazón de hielo", "Heridas en el alma" y "La sombra del padre" se atravesaron y salieron más rápido, y este pasó a segundo plano. Pero ya pude avanzarla, así que comenzare a subirla. Probablemente se sienta de tipo experimental, pero veremos que resulta de esto. Advierto que tendrá algunas escenas de naturaleza de violencia gráfica explícita, para que tomen sus precauciones (no es para niños, pero no llega tampoco a total "mature"). Espero les guste y comenzamos con este nuevo viaje._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment; fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **DULCES SUEÑOS (PAW PATROL FANFIC)**

 **Capítulo 1: Una pizca de locura**

La carretera interestatal que conecta a Bahía Aventura con diversas partes del país siempre ha sido una vía muy transitada. Toda clase de vehículos la atraviesan: transporte, turístico, gente común y corriente que la usaban para dirigirse a variados lugares, y ese día no fue la excepción. Un camión cisterna con el logotipo de la empresa Chemix Lab pasaba por la carretera, y tomó una desviación por la pequeña ciudad costera para un descanso antes de dirigirse a su siguiente destino donde entregaría su carga. El recorrido era normal, y el chofer ya estaba avanzando hacia la pequeña pero paradisiaca ciudad, sin embargo, uno de los neumáticos del pesado camión se reventó, provocando que el vehículo derrapara y perdiera el control, chocando contra un árbol. Unos minutos después, el conductor salió de la unidad, aun aturdido por el impacto del choque, observando el daño sufrido por el percance.

-Eso estuvo cerca! Será mejor que llame al seguro, espero que no lo descuenten de mi paga.

El conductor se apoyó en el árbol donde chocó, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número asignado por su empresa para el seguro y llamó para contactar ayuda. Sin embargo, no se percató que, debido al choque, una fisura se abrió en la parte trasera de su camión, de la cual comenzó a derramarse el líquido que contenía la cisterna, el cual comenzó a caer directamente sobre el rio que alimentaba las reservas de agua potable de Bahía Aventura. Un par de horas después, una grúa recogió el camión, sin que nadie se percatara del líquido derramado.

Al día siguiente, en la torre de control de los PAW Patrol, Ryder, el joven líder del equipo de cachorros rescatadores de Bahía Aventura, esperaba visitas: Jake, el encargado del resort de las montañas de la ciudad, acompañada de Everest, la husky rescatadora, y Carlos, el joven vigilante de las junglas, acompañado de Tracker, el chihuahua explorador. Todos estarían de visita en el cuartel por un tiempo, así que Ryder preparaba todo para que la estancia de sus invitados fuera placentera. De pronto, oyó el sonido de varios vehículos que llegaban al cuartel, y vio a sus amigos llegando a la torre. Everest iba en su quitanieve junto a Jake, quien llegó en su propio todoterreno color gris, regalo de Ryder unos meses atrás, mientras Carlos iba con Tracker en el jeep del cachorro explorador. Una vez que se estacionaron, Ryder, junto a su equipo de cachorros, salieron a recibir a sus amigos.

-Bienvenidos –dijo Ryder –espero hayan tenido un bien viaje.

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos -dijo Carlos-, fue un viaje largo pero tranquilo.

-Te lo agradecemos mucho, amigo, la cabaña necesita su fumigación semestral y al menos tres días estaremos cerrados, pero es temporada baja, así que no nos afectará –dijo Jake.

-Sí y será bueno para que los cachorros estén reunidos y puedan convivir mejor, extrañan mucho a Everest y a Tracker y les gustará compartir más tiempo con ellos –dijo Ryder.

Mientras sus dueños platicaban, Everest y Tracker aprovecharon el momento para saludarse y platicar. A pesar de que eran los miembros más nuevos del equipo y ya habían trabajado juntos en algunas misiones, la distancia los mantenía alejados y no habían tenido suficiente tiempo para platicar y conocerse bien. Ambos cachorros bajaron de sus vehículos y se saludaron.

-Hola Tracker! –dijo Everest entusiasmada.

-Hi friend! Hola amiga! –dijo el chihuahua sonriente-, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Sí, desde el festival de invierno, para ser más exactos, pero no me sorprende, tú estás en la selva y yo en la montaña, así que es difícil que podamos coincidir.

-Its true, estamos muy alejados el uno del otro, ojala algún día tú y Jake nos pudieran visitar en la selva, les podríamos enseñar muchos lugares interesantes.

-Me imagino, sería genial, aunque los huskies y el calor no nos llevamos bien, pero sería una curiosa experiencia, nunca he conocido la selva, solo a través de fotos y reportajes.

-Te gustará, es un lugar grandioso, cálido pero lleno de muchas sorpresas, en tanto, podemos aprovechar estos días para platicar con más calma y ponernos al corriente.

-Sí! Igual con el resto de los cachorros, a pesar de estar cerca, hay semanas que no nos vemos, más que en algunos rescates.

-Hey chicos! Vengan! –gritó Chase, estamos jugando a tirar la cuerda, quieren unirse?

Los dos cachorros visitantes ladraron de emoción y fueron a donde estaba el resto de sus amigos. Marshall, Chase y Skye están de un lado mientras Rocky, Zuma y Rubble estaban en el otro extremo. Tracker se unió al equipo de Chase y Everest fue con el equipo de Rocky. Los dos equipos de cachorros comenzaron a jalar la cuerda con fuerza, cada uno dando su mejor esfuerzo. El equilibrio de fuerza era tremendo, hasta que después de cinco agotadores minutos, el equipo de Rocky logró imponerse, derribando al equipo de Chase.

-Auuuuhhhhh, realmente fue un juego muy reñido, lo hicieron bien –dijo Chase.

-Gracias –dijo Rocky-, fue muy divertido, y esa fuerza extra de Everest nos ayudó mucho.

-Oigan, alguien quiere un poco de agua? –preguntó Marshall. Todos los perritos asintieron, y fueron por sus platones. El dálmata tomó la manguera y llenó los platones con agua hasta el borde, y una vez llenos, todos comenzaron a beber gustosos el vital líquido.

-Mmmhhhh, deliciosa –dijo Everest-, como si fuera agua del Ártico.

-Sí, con este calor, esta perfecta -dijo Skye, haciendo una de sus acostumbradas piruetas.

-Yes, so fresh, está muy fresca –dijo Tracker.

-Tú lo has dicho –dijo Rocky, mientras todos volteaban a verlo sorprendidos-, oigan, aunque no me guste mojarme, reconozco que con este calor, esta agua es deliciosa.

Todos los cachorros rieron por el comentario de su amigo, mientras continuaban bebiendo de sus platos, y una vez que terminaron, dieron una segunda ronda de jalar la cuerda. Tras un rato, tomaron una segunda ronda de agua, mientras pensaban como pasarían el resto de la tarde.

Una vez que anocheció, los cachorros se fueron a dormir a sus casitas, mientras sus dueños decidieron estar despiertos un rato más con Ryder, pues era una buena ocasión para aprovechar que todos estaban reunidos para poder convivir, incluso invitaron a Katie y a Ace para disfrutar la velada con todo sus amigos. Una vez que todos lo humanos estuvieron reunidos en la torre, sacaron algunos bocadillos y refrescos y pusieron algo de música para amenizar la reunión. Ryder no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una fiesta así, por lo que aprovecho la ocasión para pasar un momento de esparcimiento y relajación. Después, los muchachos vieron algunas películas y platicaron hasta tarde, disfrutando la velada. Sin embargo, los cachorros estuvieron inquietos, pues cada uno en su propia mente tenía un infierno personal con el cual lidiar, y que estaría presente en sus sueños.


	2. Sueño 1: El miedo a la aguja (Chase)

Como leve aclaración, el sueño estara en letra cursiva y negrillas, mientras las escenas en la realidad estaran en forma normal (PRECAUCION: escenas con violencia gráfica y sangre).

* * *

 **Sueño 1: El miedo a la aguja (Sueño de Chase)**

 ** _Chase estaba dormido, pero poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos y se encontró encerrado en una habitación oscura, muy similar al consultorio de la dentista titular de Bahía Aventura, pero en una versión más bizarra y oscura, con las paredes despintadas y con marcas de humedad, como si hubiera estado abandonado por años. Se percató que estaba atado a una silla, y fuertes correas lo sujetaban de las patas, sin posibilidades de poder escapar. Una correa más gruesa estaba fuertemente atada a su cabeza y le impedía voltear. De pronto, vio una silueta entrar por la puerta principal, era un sujeto con bata blanca y un tapabocas, ambos salpicados de sangre seca. No podía distinguir su rostro, pero lo que se asomaba por el tapabocas eran unas facciones espantosas, un rostro descompuesto y descarnado, y sus ojos eran rojos cual carbones ardientes, y eran tan penetrantes, como si quemaran su alma cada vez que lo veía. Además, alcanzo a ver que llevaba un maletín negro, el cual se veía viejo y sucio. El sujeto lo abrió frente al cachorro y vio que estaba lleno de cuchillos, escalpelos, sierras y demás material quirúrgico, todos oxidados y manchados de sangre. Con su mano huesuda, el tipo tomó una jeringa de vidrio antigua, llena de un extraño contenido y sin ningún aviso, la clavó en el cuello del cachorro, quien gritó de dolor al sentir la aguja y el espeso líquido penetrando en su piel. Unos instantes después, el cachorro estaba totalmente inmóvil y sin fuerzas._**

 ** _-No te preocupes perrito, no te dolerá, hasta que empiece a usar esto! –dijo el oscuro sujeto mientras sacaba unas pinzas oxidadas. Abrió la boca del pastor alemán y le puso un expansor para mantenerla abierta, y comenzó a extraerle los dientes, uno por uno. Chase no podía moverse por el efecto del líquido y solo gritaba más y más fuerte conforme el oscuro personaje sacaba cada una de sus piezas dentales. Para el cachorro era una agonía interminable, la cual solo pedía que terminara._**

 ** _-BASTA…BASTA! –lloraba el cachorro con toda sus fuerzas, pero el sujeto no se detuvo, continuó su macabra labor hasta que la boca del pastor alemán quedó vacía y sangrante. El cachorro trataba de moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía._**

 ** _-No llores cachorrito, has sido un buen paciente –dijo el torturador cínicamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Chase con sus manos huesudas-, tus dientes se verán muy bien en mi colección, ahora, tu cabeza será mía, tal y como hice con la de tu amiga!_**

 ** _De otra maleta, sacó la cabeza de Skye, sus ojos estaba vidriosos y su boca entreabierta, y del cuello aún chorreaba un poco de sangre, se veía que había sido cercenada hace poco. Eso hizo que Chase terminara de enloquecer y llorara con desesperación._**

 ** _-Descuida, no sufrió mucho, aunque si gritó bastante, aún más que ese dálmata llorón, pero todos fueron buenos cachorros, y contigo completaré mi colección, y ahora, es momento de que te unas a ellos! –dijo el sujeto mientras tomaba una sierra quirúrgica y comenzó a cortar el cuello del cachorro. Chase podía sentir el filo del aserrado acero cercenando su carne y cortando sus venas, mientras sus gritos se ahogaban en medio de la sangre que brotaba de su boca como una sangrienta fuente escarlata, al mismo tiempo que perdía el sentido y aceptaba con tristeza y resignación su cruel destino._**

Chase se levantó gritando, no podía creer que estaba con vida, incluso tocó su cuello y revisó sus dientes para ver que estuvieran en su lugar. Respiró un momento para tranquilizarse y entender que solo fue un sueño, pero la imagen tan grotesca que vio era algo difícil de borrar de su mente. Secó sus lágrimas, tomó un poco de agua para calmar la sed, se acostó y trató de dormir nuevamente, pero apenas cerraba los ojos, el horrible sueño y la sensación de angustia regresaban una y otra vez, lo cual comenzó a inquietarlo durante el resto de la noche.


	3. Sueño 2: Presa de rapiña (Skye)

**Sueño 2: Presa de rapiña (Skye)**

 ** _Skye se encontraba dando una caminata por el bosque, aprovechando que era un día soleado y despejado. A lo lejos pudo distinguir una madriguera donde estaba una familia de conejitos, lo cual la enterneció. Se iba a acercar para verlos mejor, pero miró al cielo y observó una parvada de águilas que revoloteaban en círculos, listas para atacar._**

 ** _-Corran conejitos! Corran por sus vidas! –gritó la cockapoo, pero fue inútil. Las águilas fueron más rápidas y descendieron como flechas. Alcanzaron a todos los conejos y frente a sus ojos, comenzaron a devorarlos sin piedad. Era un espectáculo grotesco ver como las aves destazaban y cortaban a los indefensos animales con sus picos y garras, incluso sintió nauseas al ver como las inocentes criaturas que tanto amaba se convirtieron en sanguinolentos girones de piel huesos desagarrados y masas de carne deforme que eran rápidamente devoradas por las aves. De pronto, notó que todas las águilas la miraban fijamente, soltaron los restos de los conejos, chillaron con fuerza y se prepararon para cazarla, por lo que decidió correr a toda velocidad._**

 ** _-Debo…huir…..debo…..buscar a…..Ryder…Chase…quien sea…_**

 ** _La cachorra voladora corría con todas sus fuerzas, evitando el impulso de voltear, limitándose a huir a toda costa del lugar. Tras correr varios metros, se ocultó tras un árbol, y pego su cuerpo al tronco, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se asomó pero no vio a nadie, con lo que supuso que logró perder a sus perseguidores. Espero unos minutos, y ya más calmada, volvió a correr, tratando de llevar al cuartel lo antes posible. Sin embargo, apenas había recorrido unos metros, cuando observó algo en el cielo: una enorme sombra que incluso tapaba el sol. Era un águila, pero de un tamaño descomunal, era imposible que existiera algo así, tan grande como el cuartel, y miraba fijamente a Skye, quien no sabía qué hacer, quedando paralizada del miedo ante semejante monstruosidad. El águila gigante descendió rápidamente y sin darle oportunidad de escapar, sujetó con su garra a la cockapoo, quien comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero nadie acudió a su llamado. El ave apretó su garra con fuerza, exprimiendo a la cachorra, y después la azotó contra el suelo, lo que la lastimó severamente. No había lugar a donde pudiera esconderse, así que Skye trato de arrastrarse, pero no le sirvió de mucho, pues el águila la acorraló. La tomó nuevamente con su garra, esta vez con más fuerza. Skye podía sentir como sus huesos se quebraban, y la abominable ave volvió a azotarla contra el suelo, causándole más heridas internas. Skye comenzó a toser sangre y estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando oyó al ave acercarse. Súbitamente, el águila volteo a la cachorra y la miro fijamente, como si contemplara un jugoso gusano, y clavó su afilado en su abdomen, desgarrándola lenta y dolorosamente. Podía sentir como el afilado pico cortaba su piel, penetraba en su cavidad torácica y sacaba sus órganos internos, como si fuera un pollo siendo cortado en pedazos en una carnicería. La cachorra gritaba y lloraba al sentir como sus órganos eran devorados mientras ella aún estaba viva y agonizante, y solo suplicaba por que el tormento acabara pronto. Lo último que vio fue que el águila abría su pico, emitió un fuerte chillido y de un solo bocado, le arrancaba la cabeza a la cockapoo, y después devoraba el resto de su cuerpo._**

* * *

Skye se levantó llorando y empapada por sus lágrimas. Tocó su cuerpo para verificar que estuviera a salvo, pero la imagen de ver su propio destripamiento la aterraba demasiado. Tomó un poco de agua para tratar de calmarse, se cubrió con una frazada y cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de dormir, pero una vez que empezaba a soñar, la imagen volvía a su mente una y otra vez, lo que hizo que llorara toda la noche sin poder descansar.


	4. Sueño 3: Líquido letal (Rocky)

**Sueño 3: Liquido letal (Sueño de Rocky)**

 ** _Rocky terminaba de despertar, y se estiró para despabilarse e iniciar un nuevo día, mientras observaba a sus amigos, quienes ya estaban despiertos y ocupados revisando sus propios vehículos. Todo parecía tranquilo, sin embargo, se percató que el nivel del mar comenzaba a subir, lo cual era inusual pues donde estaba ubicado el cuartel era un lugar muy elevado, ni siquiera un tsumani podría llegar, pero ante sus ojos el agua comenzó a subir de nivel, cubriéndolo todo, como si el océano se estuviera tragando Bahía Aventura. Pero más aterrador fue cuando se percató que no solo cubría todo, sino que conforme el agua avanzaba, deshacía todo lo que tocaba a su paso._**

 ** _-Amigos, corran! -gritó con desesperación el mestizo, pero ya era muy tarde, primero vio como el agua comenzó a tocar a Zuma, quien comenzó a deshacerse ante sus ojos._**

 ** _-Wocky, que esta pas…AAAGGGHHHHHHH! -gritaba mientras el cuerpo del labrador se volvía una masa deforme y era tragado por el agua._**

 ** _-ZUMAAAA, NOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Rocky con desesperación al ver al labrador devorado por el líquido, y al ver el agua acercarse, subió a la parte más alta de su casa._**

 ** _-Rocky, qué está pasando…..AAAGGGHHH! –gritó Rubble, mientras su cuerpo era devorado por el agua. Rocky pudo ver como Skye, Chase, Marshall, Everest y Tracker se derretían ante sus ojos, gritando y retorciéndose por la agonía. No podía encontrar explicación posible para ese extraño fenómeno, pero sabía que mientras no se mojara, estaría a salvo. Sin embargo, vio con terror que el agua subía de nivel cada vez más rápido, y todo lo que tocaba era absorbido por el implacable líquido, incluso el cuartel se deshizo como si estuviera hecho de arcilla. Miro a su alrededor y ya había no tierra firme, solo agua rodeándolo, como si estuviera en medio de un letal océano, que solo esperaba el momento adecuado para devorar al indefenso mestizo._**

 ** _-NO…..NO QUIERO….NO QUIERO MORIR….NO…QUIERO MORIR! ALEJATE DE MI, ALEJATEEEE! –gritó con toda su fuerza al agua que lo rodeaba. De pronto sintió como un poco de agua salpicó sus patas traseras, y tuvo una sensación de dolor y ardor._**

 ** _-QUEMA! Es como si fuera ácido de batería! Si esto me toca…estaré perdido!_**

 ** _De pronto, el extraño océano se detuvo, Rocky estaba sobre su casa para perro y parado en sus patas traseras, al no tener más espacio seco al cual subirse. Observó y todo había desaparecido, solo era un mar infinito, y una sensación de angustia y vació lo invadió._**

 ** _-Estuve solo, ahora estoy solo, y moriré solo, sin nadie que me recuerde –dijo con tristeza mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Al caer esa gota, el océano rugió violentamente y levantó una ola que lo derribó. El mestizo pudo sentir como el líquido comenzaba a devorarlo, un dolor indescriptible recorrió su cuerpo, mientras sentía como su pelaje se caía, luego sus músculos se deshacían y dejaban al descubierto sus huesos, los cuales se fundieron el agua. Al final, solo se vio su cráneo lanzando un último grito de desesperación antes de deshacerse y desaparecer en la inmensidad del océano._**

* * *

Rocky despertó gritando, asustado por la apocalíptica imagen de su sueño, y se asomó con desesperación para verificar que todo aun estuviera como estaba. Respiró aliviado y quiso tomar un poco de agua, pero al ver el plato tembló al ver su contenido, pero su sed se antepuso, cerró sus ojos y tomó rápidamente el líquido y regresó a dormir. Sin embargo, la imagen regresaba en su sueño, la cual se quedó traumáticamente grabada en su mente.


	5. Sueño 4: voto de silencio (Zuma)

**Sueño 4: Voto de silencio (Sueño de Zuma)**

 ** _Zuma estaba en la playa, disfrutando del agradable clima marino y buscando el lugar perfecto para hacer algunas maniobras con su tabla de surf antes de volver al cuartel. Caminaba tranquilo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Oyó que un objeto cayó a su lado y vio que era una piedra, incluso pudo sentir un poco de sangre escurriendo por su nuca y palpó su cabeza, sintiendo el lugar donde la piedra lo lastimó._**

 ** _-OIGAN, NO ES GWACIOSO, QUIEN TIRO ESTO? QUE NO SABEN QUE ES PELIGWOSO? –gritó mientras se sobaba la cabeza con su pata izquierda. De pronto, miro a una muchedumbre de personas que se aproximaba y comenzó a rodearlo, pero notó algo extraño sucedía: la gente se veía muy rara, sus caras reflejaban muecas de burla y desprecio, riendo siniestramente mientras observaba la labrador fijamente._**

 ** _-MIREN, ES EL CACHORRITO RETRASADO, NO PUEDE NI HABLAR BIEN!_**

 ** _-No soy wetrasado, así es como yo hablo! –dijo el labrador enojado, tratando de enfrentar al que lo insultó, pero otra piedra golpeó su rostro. Poco a poco la gente le gritaba más insultos y le arrojaba más piedras, las cuales llenaban de heridas y moretones su pelaje. Usó su tabla de surf como escudo, pero la gente se lanzó y se la arebató. Sin más opción, decidió huir del lugar, antes de que la muchedumbre lo linchara._**

 ** _-Déjeme en paz, no les he hecho nada! –grito el labrador llorando._**

 ** _-RETRASADO, RETRASADO, RETRASADO! –gritaba la turba enardecida._**

 ** _-NOOO, NOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOO! –corrió hacia el cuartel, esperanzado de que Ryder y los cachorros lo ayudaran. Llegó a la torre pero no vio a nadie. Busco por todos lados, hasta que vio la silueta del chico rescatista, quien estaba viendo hacia el horizonte._**

 ** _-WYDER, WYDER, AYUDAME! –gritó el labrador, buscando consuelo y protección de su siempre amable y confiable dueño, pero se asustó cuando el joven humano volteo y pudo ver su rostro, el cual era igual de sombrío y siniestro al de la multitud._**

 ** _-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ, NI SIQUIERA SABES PRONUNCIAR MI NOMBRE! –dijo Ryder molesto, y le dio una patada al labrador que lo saco volando. Zuma cayó adolorido, trató de levantarse y comenzó a llorar, cuando vio que el resto de los cachorros se acercaban._**

 ** _-AMIGOS, WYDER ME GOLPEO! Y LA GENTE EN LA PLAYA TAMBIEN! AYUDENME!_**

 ** _-Nosotros no ayudamos a perros retrasados –dijo Rocky con crueldad y gruñendo. El labrador no podía creer que el cachorro que consideraba su hermano más cercano le contestara con un comentario tan cruel y lo amenazara, lo cual lo asustó demasiado._**

 ** _-Wocky, Wubble, Mawshall, que les pasa? –preguntó aterrado y al borde del llanto._**

 ** _-No puedes ni siquiera pronunciar nuestros nombres, menos puedes hacer tu trabajo, eres un retrasado e inútil –dijo Rubble, mientras le lanzaba una roca. Los otros cachorros hicieron lo mismo, lapidando al pequeño labrador, quien cayó al piso sangrando y llorando. El resto de los perros lo rodeaban y continuaban molestándolo y gritándole._**

 ** _-RETRASADO, RETRASADO, RETRASADO! –gritaban con una sonrisa siniestra en sus rostros, rodeando a Zuma para no darle oportunidad de escapar._**

 ** _-BASTA, DEJENME EN PAZ, BUAAAAAAHHHHHH! -lloraba el labrador, tapando sus orejas para no oírlos, pero las voces no se callaban. Después sintió como los cachorros se abalanzaron sobre él y comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad._**

 ** _-Además de retrasado, llorón –dijo Chase en tono burlón –denle una buena lección chicos, Ryder no quiere que se mueva ni que huya._**

 ** _Por varios minutos Zuma sentía como era salvajemente golpeado por quienes hasta ese momento se decían sus amigos. Sentía sus costillas rotas, sus patas lastimadas, su pelaje lleno de heridas. Una vez que la golpiza terminó, tosió, escupiendo un poco de sangre y se quedó inerte en el piso, pensando que ya había terminado todo, sin embargo, alcanzó a ver a Ryder, quien se acercó a Zuma y le dio un fuerte pisotón en su estómago, lo que lo hizo escupir más sangre. El chico se arrodilló al lado del labrador, mientras sacaba algo de su chaleco, y vio que era un enorme cuchillo de cocina._**

 ** _-No te preocupes, ya sé cómo te podemos arreglar –dijo Ryder con tono burlón. Con una mano abrió la boca del cachorro, quien ya no opuso resistencia, tomó su lengua, la jaló y de un solo tajo la cortó. Zuma solo gritaba y se retorcía del dolor al sentir como su lengua era cercenada, y más se aterró al ver como la sangre brotaba incontroladamente de su boca. Ryder dejó caer el trozo de lengua y la pisoteó, después se aproximó al labrador y puso un pie en su abdomen para evitar que se moviera._**

 ** _-Y ahora, para que dejes de lloriquear… -tomó unas enormes y filosas tijeras de jardinero. Pisó con fuerza a Zuma, quien suplicaba por su vida, abrió las tijeras sobre el cuello del labrador y las cerró de un solo golpe. Ryder alzó la cabeza del labrador, la cual aún se movía con un rictus de dolor y la mostró triunfante al resto de los cachorros. Luego la clavó sobre un palo en el patio, mientras los canes seguían burlándose y reían siniestramente ante la sangrienta escena, siendo esos insultos y esas macabras risas lo último que oía el cachorro nadador en los pocos segundos que le quedaban de vida._**

* * *

Zuma despertó aun llorando y agitado. Vio que solo era una pesadilla, pero aun así, palpaba su cuello y su lengua para ver que estuvieran en su lugar. Tomó un trago de agua y regresó a su casa para tratar de dormir, pero apenas se dormía, el sueño regresaba una y otra vez, cada vez más realista, asustando al pequeño labrador, quien solo tapaba su boca con sus patas.

-No volveré a hablaw, no volveré a hablaw, no volveré a hablaw, no volveré a hablaw….….


	6. Sueño 5: la telaraña del bulldog (Rubble

**Sueño 5: La Telaraña del bulldog (Sueño de Rubble)**

 ** _Rubble recorría la ciudad en su patineta, enfundado en su traje de superhéroe, actuando como si fuera Apolo, el supercachorro, buscando gente a la que pudiera ayudar, pero al ver que no había nada que hacer en la ciudad, decidió regresar al cuartel. Todo parecía normal y tranquilo, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había nadie cerca de la torre, y aun peor, se volvió todo más aterrador cuando vio que su hogar estaba totalmente cubierto de telarañas. Ante la idea de que sus amigos estuvieran en peligro, Rubble ecidió dejar de lado su legendario miedo a las arañas y entró lentamente al Lockout._**

 ** _-Hola? Hay alguien aquí? –dijo el bulldog nervioso. Por donde quiera que mirara, telarañas cubrían las paredes, el techo, toda la estructura de la torre. De pronto, vio en el rincón varios capullos tejidos, y pudo distinguir las siluetas de sus amigos. Se acercó a uno que tenía un collar amarillo con la insignia de una llama, el símbolo de Marshall._**

 ** _-Tranquilos cachorros, ya estoy, aquí! Los liberaré y averiguaremos quien hizo esto a… decía mientras rompía la telaraña, pero al abrirlo solo encontró el esqueleto de quien fuera el cachorro dálmata, totalmente seco y sin piel, algo aterrador para Rubble._**

 ** _-NOOOOOOOO! -gritó asustado y retrocedió. Fue a revisar los otros capullos y encontró lo mismo, todos los cachorros estaban convertidos en esqueletos, devorados por los insectos, incluso Ryder había sido consumido por los bichos. El bulldog comenzó a llorar al saber que sus amigos habían muerto, pero también notó que de unos capullos que colgaban del techo comenzaron a salir cientos de arañas. Al ver eso, Rubble se asustó y salió corriendo del cuartel, cuando vio afuera a la mayor araña gigante que hubiera visto en toda su vida, la cual cubría de telarañas todo a su paso._**

 ** _-Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando –se repetía sin cesar. Era la araña más horripilante que Rubble recordaba haber visto, totalmente negra, recubierta de pequeños pelos, ocho enormes ojos rojos y una enorme mandíbula de la que escurría una corrosiva baba. El cachorro estaba paralizado con solo verla, y la araña gigante, al notar su presencia, volteó y lo miró con sus ochos ojos, rugió con una fuerza sobrecogedora y le lanzó un chorro de líquido, el cual lo cubrió completamente. Era una sustancia viscosa y maloliente, pero al secarse, no dejaba mover al bulldog, dejándolo paralizado y sin posibilidad de escape alguno, y con terror veía que estaba siendo rodeado de miles de arañas, las que comenzaron a encerrarlo en un capullo, y solo podía sentir como caminaban por su cuerpo, mientras lo cubrían con sus telarañas._**

 ** _-NO…..PUEDO…MOVERME…..NO QUIERO….MORIR…...quiso seguir hablando, pero las arañas cubrieron su boca, su cara, su cuerpo, solo dejando sus ojos descubiertos, con los que vio como la araña gigante se acercaba hacia él. La telaraña lo asfixiaba poco a poco pero antes de perder el sentido, sintió como los colmillos de la araña se incrustaban en su abdomen, inyectando su letal veneno, corroyendo su cuerpo y licuando sus órganos. El bulldog derramó una última lágrima, al saber que sería el almuerzo del horrible insecto y se uniría a sus amigos en su fatal y trágico destino._**

* * *

Rubble despertó gritando y dando un salto tan fuerte que golpeó su cabeza con el techo de su casa. Miró a los alrededores para comprobar que no hubiera arañas cerca. Tomó un poco de agua para refrescarse y regreso a su cama, y acercó su muñeco de Apolo el supercachorro y cerro sus ojos para tratar de dormir, pero el mismo sueño regresaba una y otra vez. El pequeño bulldog miraba su muñeco, buscando consuelo.

-Ojala pudieras entrar a mis pesadillas y acabar con ellas -dijo con tristeza y trato de dormir.


	7. Sueño 6: Instinto de supervivencia (Eve)

**Sueño 6: Instinto de supervivencia (Sueño de Everest)**

 ** _Everest observaba su sueño de una forma muy peculiar. Era ella, en perspectiva de primera persona, pero era como si ella misma no controlara su cuerpo, como si solo fuera una espectadora pasiva de la acción, viendo una película a través de sus ojos. Notó que estaba corriendo a través del nevado paisaje del ártico, kilómetros y kilómetros de nieve y hielo era lo único que la rodeaba. A lo lejos, pudo ver su viejo iglú, aquel que dejó abandonado desde el día que conoció a Jake y se mudó con él a Bahía Aventura y se unió a los PAW Patrol. Parecía una eternidad desde que estaba en ese lugar._**

 ** _-Estoy en…..casa, otra vez, por qué? Que hago aquí? –se preguntó extrañada._**

 ** _Volteó y comenzó a alejarse del iglú y corrió entre la densa nieve. Una tormenta comenzó a azotar la región. Excavó un agujero con sus patas y se metió hasta que la tormenta pasara, o al menos eso creía, pues se asomó y vio un pingüino que se había separado de su grupo. Olfateaba al ave, mientras oía como su estómago rugía de hambre. Comenzó a acecharla, y en un segundo cayó sobre ella y de una mordida, le rompió el cuello._**

 ** _-Espera, que estás haciendo? Detente! -decía Everest, pero su cuerpo no obedecía, y solo atestiguó como sacó sus garras y cortó la piel del ave muerta, extrayéndole sus órganos y devorándolos. Una vez saciada su hambre, se retiró a la llanura helada, donde caminó por horas, hasta que su estómago reclamó otro bocado. La siguiente víctima fue una foca bebé. Se movió sigilosamente y brincó hacia el mamífero, al cual golpeó, después le rompió el cuello y destripó igual que hizo con el pingüino. Por un tiempo, repitió la cruel y macabra maniobra una y otra vez con otros animales que encontraba en su camino. Podía sentir el olor de la sangre y la carne muerta en su boca y en su pelaje._**

 ** _-BASTA, POR QUÉ HACES ESTO? –gritó con desesperación. De pronto, oyó una voz cavernosa que le contestó: "MATAS O MUERES, ES LA LEY DEL ÁRTICO"._**

 ** _-Yo…yo no hago eso….bueno, ya no lo hago…lo hice…pero ya no…._**

 ** _De pronto, vio en la lejanía una silueta, perdida en la nieve, se distinguía que era un humano, parecía un explorador, y se veía perdido y desorientado. Su primitivo instinto de caza la hizo moverse hacia el desconocido, fijo su mirada en él y comenzó a acecharlo, se acercaba sigilosamente, ocultándose en la nieve. Una vez que lo tuvo a su alcance, se lanzó corriendo hacia el desprevenido ser, avanzando cada vez más rápido, con un solo objetivo en mente, lo que aterró a la husky._**

 ** _-NOOO! QUE HACES? –dijo Everest, pero la voz le contestó: "HAY QUE SOBREVIVIR!"_**

 ** _Quería detenerse, desviar su camino o al menos advertirle al desconocido que huyera, pero todo fue inútil, y solo pudo atestiguar como se abalanzaba contra el indefenso viajero. Podía sentir su mandíbula mordiendo el cuello del humano, los golpes que el desconocido le daba en el costado para liberarse, saboreaba el amargo pero tibio sabor de la sangre en sus dientes, la adrenalina de la cacería, y el último aliento del infortunado sujeto. Una vez que lo mató, comenzó a devorar la carne de su rostro y de su cuerpo, mientras el cadáver aún estaba caliente. Su rostro se bañaba con la sangre y los restos de su presa, saciando su más básico instinto de cazadora. Al terminar, aulló con todas sus fuerzas, y después miró sus patas, las cuales estaban totalmente empapadas de sangre, y su boca aún tenía ese sabor metálico pero atrayente. Miró lo que quedaba del rostro del humano que ahora era su cena, pero al verlo con atención, noto algo extraño, y familiar a la vez, y se quedó paralizada por lo que descubrió con horror y repulsión._**

 ** _-NO….NOO…NOOOOOOO! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas al reconocer a la víctima._**

* * *

Everest despertó asustada y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Miró sus patas para comprobar que no estuvieran ensangrentadas. Sentía náuseas y su boca tenía un sabor amargo a bilis, pero se tranquilizó al ver que no era sangre. Tomó un poco de agua, esperando que ese sueño no se repitiera, pero para su desgracia, al tratar de dormir, las mismas imágenes regresaban. Decidió encerrarse en su casa y tapó sus ojos con sus patas mientras recitaba una y otra vez.

-Él es mi amigo, él es mi amigo, él es mi amigo, él es mi amigo...


	8. Sueño 7: Oscuridad mortal (Tracker)

**Sueño 7: Oscuridad mortal (Sueño de Tracker)**

 ** _Tracker estaba recorriendo la ciudad, le fascinaba ver todas las cosas que había en Bahía Aventura, pero sobre todo, le gustaba lo soleada que era el lugar, incluso de noche, contaba con un excelente sistema de iluminación, por lo que podía pasear sin ningún problema, a diferencia de la jungla, que la anochecer todo es oscuridad. De pronto, noto que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, como si se tratara de un eclipse. Las luces de las lámparas comenzaron a encenderse automáticamente, lo que reconfortó al cachorro, quien aún tenía un enorme temor a la oscuridad. Sin embargo, vio que las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a apagase, una por una, y conforme se iban apagando, veía como las personas de la ciudad iban desapareciendo una por una, en medio de gritos desgarradores, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como los cuerpos de los inocentes ciudadanos eran destrozados y devorados por alguna presencia oculta en esa extraña oscuridad, lo que comenzó a asustar al chihuahua. Usando su agudo oído y sus orejas, corrió por las calles que aún estaban iluminadas, buscando con desesperación a su dueño Carlos, a quien alcanzó a oír a lo lejos, llamando a su cachorro insistentemente._**

 ** _-Tracker, ven aquí, donde estás? –dijo Carlos. El cachorro explorador siguió la voz hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos a su joven dueño, quien se encontraba debajo de un farol. De pronto, vio que el la luz del farol comenzó a parpadear y después se apagó, mientras oia como su joven dueño gritaba por ayuda._**

 ** _-CARLOS, ARE YOU FINE? –gritó Tracker, pero solo oyó los gritos de su amigo, y luego el sonido de un cuerpo siendo destrozado y devorado, lo que le heló la sangre. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia otra lámpara, pero su luz comenzó a apagarse. El chihuahua lloraba desconsolado por perder a su dueño y ahora solo pensaba en cómo sobrevivir._**

 ** _-RUFF RUFF, BENGALAS! -de su mochila salió un par de bengalas de las usadas para emergencias. Tomó una con su hocico, la frotó contra el suelo y la encendió, justo antes de que la lámpara extinguiera su luz. El brillo de la bengala se volvió un pequeño oasis de esperanza para el cachorro explorador, sin embargo, lo que vio hizo que tirara la bengala de su boca. Pudo ver en la oscuridad un ejército de ojos que lo miraban, apenas podía distinguir las figuras, pero sus rostros eran diabólicos, parecían demonios salidos del infierno más profundo, llenos de garras y filosos dientes, esperando que la luz se extinguiera para atacar. El chihuahua se percató que la bengala se apagaba, así que tomó la otra y también la encendió, y las figuras desaparecieron. Aprovechando eso, se lanzó a correr en dirección al cuartel, esperando que estuviera abierto. Logró llegar, pero por desgracia todo estaba desierto y un silencio sepulcral cubría el lugar, al igual que esa extraña y maligna oscuridad. Miró al suelo y pudo ver huesos desperdigados por todas partes, así como las mochilas y los uniformes de los cachorros, totalmente destrozados. Tracker estaba desconsolado al saber que nadie podría ayudarlo, sus amigos habían muerto, incluso su dueño y ahora estaba solo en ese extraño y letal mundo de oscuridad._**

 ** _La bengala estaba a punto de apagarse. Miró de reojo y volvió a ver las oscuras y demoniacas siluetas que lo rodeaban y se acercaban más y más. Sus oídos superdesarrollados captaban con detalle los sonidos provocados por las entidades, voces semejantes a un primitivo lenguaje basado en gruñidos y sonidos inentendibles, los cuales se fusionaron hasta pronunciar una simple frase: "ERES NUESTRO"._**

 ** _Esas palabras hicieron que Tracker entrara en un estado de pánico, quedando paralizado por el miedo y soltó la bengala, la cual cayó al suelo y terminó de apagarse. Ya sin más luces que lo ayudaran, cerró sus ojos, y sintió como unas garras atravesaban su cuerpo y cientos de afilados dientes comenzaron a devorarlo, mandando sus restos al oblivion._**

* * *

Tracker despertó sobresaltado. Su corazón estaba agitado, y revisó su cuerpo para ver que aun estuviera intacto. Salió de su casa y tomo un poco de agua para calmarse, comenzó a revisar con desesperación sus cosas y sacó una linterna de bolsillo. Se acostó y encendió la luz, mientras trataba de dormir. Sin embargo, la terrorífica imagen regresaba una y otra vez. Abrazó la lámpara, buscando protegerse de esa pesadilla, esperando que la luz del artefacto alejara esos malos pensamientos y que la luz del sol llegara pronto.


	9. Sueño 8: fuego amigo (Marshall)

**Sueño 8: Fuego amigo (Marshall)**

 ** _Marshall se encontraba en las afueras del cuartel. Era un día normal, así que aprovecho para salir a divertirse, y nada era más divertido para él que jugar con sus hermanos caninos. Comenzó a buscar a sus amigos, pero no encontró a ninguno, lo que le pareció extraño. De pronto, vio que los demás cachorros se acercaban y comenzaban a rodearlo._**

 ** _-Amigos, quieren jugar conmigo a la pelota? –preguntó sonriente el dálmata y moviendo la cola, pero se percató que sus amigos lo miraban fijamente, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y despedían un extraño brillo, mientras esbozaban una sonrisa siniestra._**

 ** _-Por qué querríamos jugar con un cachorro estúpido como tú –dijo Skye burlonamente._**

 ** _-EH? QUE DIJISTE? –preguntó el dálmata extrañado por semejante respuesta._**

 ** _-Lo que oíste: eres un cachorrito estúpido, solo alguien como tú se tropieza tanto y es tan torpe para todo, y por eso, no te queremos aquí. Ryder tampoco te quiere, solo te tiene aquí por lastima, pero ya se aburrió de ti, así que lárgate de aquí!_**

 ** _-SI, VETE CACHORRO ESTUPIDO, NO TE QUEREMOS AQUI! –gritaron todos sus amigos_**

 ** _Al oír esas palabras tan crueles e hirientes, Marshall comenzó a llorar. No podía creer que los cachorros que se decían sus amigos y en quienes había depositado su confianza, ahora le dijeran esas cosas tan terribles._**

 ** _-Aaaawwww, el cachorrito estúpido quiere llorar, quieres llorar Marshall? Te daremos motivos para llorar! Denle duro cachorros! –dijo Chase. Inmediatamente todos rodearon al dálmata y se abalanzaron contra él, y comenzaron a golpearlo salvajemente. Marshall solo pudo tirarse al suelo, adoptó una posición fetal y cubrió su cabeza con sus patas, mientras recibía la cruel golpiza. De los golpes, los cachorros pasaron a morderlo y arañarlo con saña, lastimando su pelaje y llenando su cuerpo de sangrantes heridas._**

 ** _-BASTA! DEJÉNME SOLO, DÉJENME SOLO! –Marshall se levantó y comenzó a correr, mientras escuchaba las risas burlonas de los cachorros. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y logró huir hasta el bosque, se ocultó detrás de un árbol y se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo le dolía por las heridas, y su alma por las hirientes burlas, estaba débil y sin posibilidades de pelear contra todos los caninos. Secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y se preparó para volver a correr, cuando volteó y vio nuevamente a los cachorros, quienes lo rodeaban nuevamente para evitar que escapara. Sus expresiones eran aún más siniestras y sus ojos brillaban con una saña asesina._**

 ** _-Ya me fui del cuartel, qué más quieren de mí? -dijo el dálmata llorando._**

 ** _-Eres muy tonto como para sobrevivir por tu cuenta, así que te seguimos para ayudarte a acabar con tu sufrimiento –dijo Skye. De pronto, Chase, Rocky, Zuma y Everest se abalanzaron sobre el dálmata, y con sus mandíbulas mordieron sus patas lo suficientemente fuerte para destrozarlas e impedir que volviera a levantarse. El dálmata quedó tendido en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor y llorando, mientras los demás lo observaban. Rubble le puso una cuerda de piano alrededor de su cuello, lanzaron el otro extremo a una rama de un árbol y alzaron al cachorro herido. Marshall sintió como el cable cortaba su cuello, asfixiándolo lentamente, así como escurría la sangre de su garganta y bañaba el resto de su pelaje. Rocky se acercó al dálmata y lo miro a los ojos._**

 ** _-Aun sigues con nosotros? Entonces podremos divertirnos un rato más, RUFF RUFF, CUCHILLO! –ladró el mestizo, y de su mochila saco un brazo metálico sosteniendo un filoso cuchillo de cocina, y le dio una puñalada en el estómago del cachorro bombero. Marshall quiso gritar, pero el cable le cortaba la respiración y apenas pudo dar un leve gemido. Rocky tomó el cuchillo y continuó apuñalando a su amigo una y otra vez en diversas partes del cuerpo del dálmata, quien se convulsionaba con cada nueva puñalada, y poco a poco su pelaje blanco se tornaba rojo con cada nueva herida, mientras el pobre cachorro suplicaba que su vida y su sufrimiento terminara pronto._**

 ** _-VAMOS WOCKY! DALE EL GRAN FINAL! –gritó Zuma entusiasmado. El mestizo guiño el ojo y dio un gran corte de tajo en el abdomen del dálmata, suficientemente profundo para que sus vísceras y sangre comenzaran a escurrir. Marshall comenzó a temblar por la terrible sensación de ser eviscerado, para beneplácito de los cachorros. Rubble alzó más al dálmata para que sus tripas escurrieran más rápido, las cuales cayendo a los pies del cachorro bombero, al mismo tiempo que su vejiga liberaba su contenido, bañando las vísceras con su propia orina. Los ojos de Marshall se pusieron en blanco, y continuaba convulsionándose, pero a pesar de la cruel tortura, su muerte aun no llegaba, para decepción de los otros cachorros, quienes pensaban en alguna otra forma de tortura._**

 ** _-Esto es muy aburrido, que haremos mientras? –dijo Skye._**

 ** _-Qué tal si lo golpeamos con un bat como si fuera una piñata? –dijo Tracker._**

 ** _-No podemos, Rocky ya le saco el relleno –dijo Rubble, provocando una siniestra carcajada entre los cachorros ante la cruel broma._**

 ** _-Tengo una idea -dijo Chase. Corrió a su patrulla y trajo la mochila de Marshall y un bidón de gasolina, la cual vació en los tanques de agua. Una vez que la llenó, se puso la mochila del cachorro bombero y se acercó al moribundo dálmata esbozando una sonrisa._**

 ** _-RUFF RUFF, CAÑON! –el cañón de agua se desplegó y baño a Marshall con la gasolina. El dálmata todavía pudo percibir el olor del combustible, y el dolor en su cuerpo al sentir el líquido inflamable entrar en sus ojos, boca y heridas. Chase retrocedió y Rocky se acercó nuevamente, listo para el toque final._**

 ** _-RUFF RUFF, SOPLETE! –de su mochila sacó un soplete de gas butano, lo encendió y acercó la flama al cachorro agonizante, quien alcanzó a abrir sus ojos con horror._**

 ** _-Serás una excelente barbacoa, barbacoa de cachorro estúpido! –dijo burlonamente Rocky. Acercó la flama y el cachorro moribundo se encendió, convirtiéndose en una antorcha canina. El dálmata pudo sentir como el fuego quemaba su pelaje, y calcinaba su garganta, órganos y piel. Con sus últimas fuerzas, lanzó un desgarrador grito de dolor, mientras sus victimarios se limitaban a observar y disfrutar el macabro espectáculo._**

* * *

Marshall despertó muy agitado por el realismo del sueño, su corazón estaba agitado y latía demasiado rápido, casi al borde de un infarto. Palpó su cuerpo para ver que no tuviera ninguna de las heridas que vio en la pesadilla. Fue a tomar un poco de agua y observo al resto de los cachorros, quienes se veían aparentemente tranquilos.

- _Fue solo una pesadilla, pero…, y si fuera cierto? Que ellos creen que solo soy un cachorro torpe y estúpido para ellos?_ –pensó el cachorro con tristeza, sollozando al pensar en esa posibilidad. Entró a su casa y abrazó a su osito de peluche con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de dormir, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, la terrorífica imagen volvía. El dálmata estaba asustado ante las horribles visiones que lo atormentaban, temiendo que fueran ciertas.

 _-Dicen ser mis amigos, pero….y si no lo son? Puedo confiar en ellos? Y si realmente quieren deshacerse de mí y hacerme daño? Tendré que estar alerta todo el tiempo, no dejaré que se salgan con la suya_ –pensó el dálmata con un mezcla de preocupación, miedo e ira.


	10. Un gramo de incertidumbre

_Saludos, fieles lectoras y lectores, tardamos un poco para traer el siguiente capitulo, pero aqui estamo, parece que hubo reacciones mixtas relativas a las pesadillas de los cachorros, pero ahora avanzaremos en la trama real, como dije antes, esta es en cierta forma una historial algo experimental, asi que sera a ratos un poco fuera de lo ordinario._

 _Agradeciendo nuevamente a todos lo que sigue esta obra (MarowakDark, Wolfito, Eyiles Jack, NippyDzk, Napo-1, A. Nightfall y demas seguidores, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus palabras, son parte de lo que motiva a uno a continuar)._

 _Tomen sus asientos, ponganse comodos, este viaje aun continua y hay varias paradas por hacer, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Un gramo de incertidumbre**

Al día siguiente, Ryder y sus amigos despertaron tras la fiesta del día anterior. Sin embargo, los jóvenes se veían cansados y mareados, como si hubieran tenido una noche de resaca. Todos se sirvieron un vaso con jugo de naranja, tomaron algunas aspirinas y comenzaron a platicar e intercambiar impresiones de la noche anterior.

-Me siento bastante mareado, y ustedes? –preguntó Ryder

-También, no lo entiendo amigo, ni siquiera tomamos alcohol y me duele la cabeza- dijo Jake.

-Así es, incluso nos dormimos relativamente temprano –dijo Carlos.

-Es verdad, no sé qué haya sido, pero aún me duele la cabeza –reiteró Ryder.

-Igual yo, pero de todas formas dejo irme, debo revisar mi avión, le prometí un paseo a Skye esta semana y quiero aprovechar el día para hacerle algunas pruebas a "Amelia" –dijo Ace.

-Yo tengo programadas varias citas en la estética, y mañana les toca su baño a Rocky y Zuma, así que me adelantaré, los veré luego chicos –dijo Katie.

-Está bien, yo bajare para ver a los cachorros y preparar su desayuno, que tal si me ayudan comprando víveres? En lo que veo que podemos desayunar nosotros- dijo Ryder.

-Buena idea, amigo –dijo Jake-, acompáñame Carlos, te mostraré como preparo mis famosos huevos con lomo canadiense y hot cakes con mermelada de bahía-berry y una jarra de café.

Todos los jóvenes tomaron el ascensor. Ace, Katie, Jake y Carlos se dirigieron a sus distintos destinos y ocupaciones. Ryder fue a ver como se encontraban a los cachorros, y lo encontró a todos levantados, pero se veían diferentes: cansados, desvelados y sin fuerzas ni ánimos.

-Cachorros, están bien?- preguntó Ryder preocupado al verlos así.

-*Bostezo* Si, jefe Ryder, solo que *bostezo* no pudimos dormir bien, *bostezo*, por unas tontas pesadillas -dijo Chase. El resto de los cachorros asintieron con la cabeza, al darse cuenta que todos habían pasado por el mismo suplicio la noche anterior.

-Ya veo, parece que fue una noche pesada para todos nosotros, pero no se preocupen, haremos varias actividades divertidas el día de hoy, así que prepáranse! –dijo Ryder.

Los cachorros ladraron entusiasmados con las palabras de su dueño. Durante el trascurso del día, todos se divirtieron en diversas actividades: fueron a la granja de Yummi por unos pasteles caseros, después a la playa normal, donde se acostaron un rato, tomando el sol, luego fueron al parque, donde jugaron por varias horas con sus dueños y amigos, y al final remataron con un paseo por las calles de Bahía Aventura; fue un día perfecto, fue como si la ciudad hubiera decidido otorgarles un día completo de tregua, como pocas veces habían visto. El día transcurrió sin inconvenientes, y los perritos terminaron exhaustos tras disfrutar de un merecido día de descanso y relajación, y estaban listos para descansar. Sin embargo, durante la noche todo fue distinto, y ninguno pudo dormir bien, pues las pesadillas regresaron con más fuerza e intensidad. Por más que trataban de conciliar el sueño, las horribles y tormentosas imágenes volvían una y otra vez a sus mentes, lo cual se estaba convirtiendo en una terrible tortura para ellos, quienes no comprendían que sucedía, pero tampoco podían hacer nada para defenderse. Sus sueños se volvieron su infierno personal y sus mentes eran cámaras de tortura individuales.

* * *

Pasaron dos días más, tras los cuales los cachorros comenzaron a resentir los estragos de las pesadillas sufridas, así como de la falta de sueño; durante las mañanas les resultaba imposible mantener los ojos abiertos pero hacían lo posible por no quedarse dormidos, pues sabían que si trataban de dormir, las pesadillas volvían, no importa lo que hicieran, y al llegar la noche, ocurría lo mismo, por lo que casi no dormían, era un ciclo infinito que los estaba mermando física y mentalmente. Ryder no se había dado cuenta de esta situación, hasta el cuarto día, cuando decidió llevar a Chase a la ciudad. El cachorro se veía cansado y con unas enormes ojeras, pero aun así, hizo el esfuerzo por complacer a su dueño y aceptó acompañarlo. Ambos iban montados en el todoterreno del joven rescatista, recorriendo la ciudad. Chase iba atrás, agarrado de Ryder, y se notaba que el cachorro estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto.

-A dónde vamos Ryder? –preguntó Chase con curiosidad y bostezando.

-Bueno, ya pasaron 6 meses desde que perdiste tu diente, así que….

-Espera…no te refieres a …..

El joven detuvo su todoterreno frente al consultorio dental. Con solo detectar el característico olor del lugar, Chase se paralizó, como si hubiera visto lo más aterrador de su vida.

-Vamos Chase, la doctora nos espera, hay que…..-dijo Ryder, pero volteó y miro al pastor alemán, quien estaba al lado del todoterreno, genuinamente paralizado del miedo.

-Por favor, ya superaste tu miedo a la dentista, recuerdas cuando fuiste con Alex?

-Lo se….pero….pero…yo…..no puedo…..NO PUEDO! –gritó Chase y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, incluso cruzó la calle sin ver que un vehículo estuvo a punto de atropellarlo, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al parque y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Ryder logró alcanzarlo, totalmente confundido con el actuar de su más fiel y leal cachorro.

-Estas bien Chase? No te hiciste daño?–pregunto Ryder preocupado. El cachorro asintió con la cabeza, pero no dejaba de gemir de tristeza.

-Que te ocurre? -preguntó el joven al ver a su cachorro reaccionar de esa forma.

-No quiero entrar, por favor, no me obligues a entrar, no quiero entrar, NO QUIERO ENTRAR! –lloraba desesperado el cachorro mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la pierna de su dueño, incluso sintió como le encajaba sus garras para no soltarse. Ryder nunca había visto tan asustado al cachorro y decidió abrazarlo para reconfortarlo.

-Tranquilo Chase, todo estará bien, no llores, iremos otro día, regresemos a casa –dijo Ryder decepcionado, pero al menos aliviado de que su cachorro estuviera bien. Abordaron el todoterreno y se dirigieron al cuartel y al llegar notó que Sky estaba oculta debajo de un árbol, Rubble cargaba una lata de insecticida, Rocky le ladraba insistentemente al océano, y Everest y Tracker tenían las puertas de sus casas cerradas. Marshall estaba afuera de su casa, pero se veía nervioso, observando al resto de los cachorros con una mirada extraña. Zuma también estaba fuera de su casa, aparentemente tranquilo, pero al ver a Ryder, se puso tembloroso.

-Zuma, sabes si les pasa algo a los cachorros? –preguntó Ryder. El labrador negó con la cabeza y de inmediato entró a su casa. El joven estaba aún más confundido al ver esas actitudes tan extrañas. En eso, sonó su comunicador, así que decidió atender el llamado.

-Aquí Ryder.

-RYDER, TIENES QUE AYUDARME, GALLILETA SUBIO A UN BOTE Y AHORA VA A LA DERIVA A MAR ABIERTO! TIENES QUE SALVARLA, PRONTO!

-No se preocupe Alcaldesa, nos encargaremos, no hay trabajo difícil para un PAW Patrol! –dijo Ryder y después oprimió el botón central de su comunicador.

-CACHORROS…LLAMADA DE ALERTA!

-RYDER NOS NECESITA! -dijeron nerviosos los cachorros. Como pudieron, ingresaron al elevador, en ese momento Marshall entró sin voltear a ver a nadie, quedándose en la parte más alejada, como si evitara al resto de sus amigos del ascensor, ninguno entendía esa actitud, pero todo se veían igual de raros, cansados y somnolientos. Tracker y Everest también se veían demacrados, y era la primera vez que los otros cachorros los vieron salir de sus casas. Pasaron por el símbolo de los PAW Patrol y subieron portando sus uniformes, llegaron a la planta alta, salieron y se acomodaron en fila como habitualmente hacen ante un llamado de emergencia.

-*Bostezo* LISTOS PARA *bostezo* LA ACCION *bostezo* JEFE RYDER! –dijo Chase.

-Cachorros, tenemos una emergencia. Gallitela subió a un bote y se dirige hacia mar abierto.

-MAR?….ESO ES AGUA….AGUA! Yo no voy, yo no voy! –comenzó a gritar Rocky, tapando sus ojos con sus patas, algo que extrañó a Ryder, pero prefirió continuar explicando su plan.

-Para esta misión, necesitare a…. Zuma! Con tu deslizador, llegarás hasta el bote donde subió Gallileta y lo traerás a tierra firme.

El labrador asintió con la cabeza pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

-Te sientes bien Zuma? –dijo Ryder, a lo que el labrador respondió moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Muy bien, también necesitaremos a …SKYE! Tú nos ayudaras con soporte aéreo para localizar a Gallileta desde el aire.

-Este cachorro va a *bostezo* volar! –dijo Skye, pero se veía tan cansada que ni siquiera dio su acostumbrada pirueta.

-De acuerdo, y por último, necesitaremos a….MARSHALL! Con tu equipo médico, revisaras a Gallileta para verificar que se encuentre bien.

-ESTOY LISTO PARA RUF RUFF…. REEESCATE! -dijo Marshall, quien aparentemente se veía bien, aunque se veía más nervioso de lo normal, y su mirada se veía perdida.

-El resto, quiero que permanezcan aquí, PAW PATROL, ENTRA EN ACCIÓN! -gritó Ryder, pero los cachorros apenas respondieron a su clásica frase y se veían particularmente apagados y distraídos. Bajó por el tubo hacia su todoterreno y espero a que Marshall, Zuma y Skye descendieran hacia sus vehículos. Ya con todos los cachorros reunidos, el equipo se dirigió a la playa, pero en el camino Skye escuchó un águila que la sobrevolaba. La cachorra entró en un ataque de pánico y viró violentamente su helicóptero de regreso a la torre.

-SKYE, QUE PASA? –preguntó Ryder, extrañado por la reacción de la cockapoo.

-No voy a salir! No puedo, lo siento Ryder, pero no puedo hacerlo! –gritó asustada.

-Está bien, atenderemos esto nosotros –dijo el joven rescatista, extrañado por la actitud de la cachorra, así que decidió continuar la misión con los otros cachorros. Unos minutos después, Ryder, Zuma y Marshall estaban en la playa, donde veían a la alcaldesa agitando sus brazos.

-RYDER, QUE BUENO QUE LLEGAS, ALLA ESTA GALLILETA! -dijo la mujer señalando a lo lejos un bote que apenas se podía ver, pero como no había mucho oleaje, permanecía ahí.

-No se preocupe, vamos por ella. Zuma, alcanza el bote y tráelo de vuelta!

El labrador obedeció la orden, y con su deslizador se acercó a donde estaba el bote con la inquieta ave. El bote no tenía remos, así que decidió improvisar para remolcarlo de vuelta.

-ARF, ARF, SALVAVIDAS! –ladró y su salvavidas salió disparado y se enganchó con la popa de la pequeña embarcación, y la jaló hacia la playa. Unos minutos después, Zuma llego con el bote y lo dejo en la orilla, donde la gallina pudo bajar y comenzó a caminar sobre la playa. Marshall ya estaba listo para revisar a la mascota.

-No te muevas gallinita, RUFF RUFF, PANTALLA DE RAYOS X! –ladro el dálmata y su pantalla se desplegó. Revisó a Gallileta, pero no encontró nada significativo.

-Estas bien, puedes ir con tu dueña –dijo el dálmata, y la gallina corrió hacia la alcaldesa, quien la recibió con un abrazo y la introdujo en su bolsa de mano roja.

-Gracias Ryder, Gallileta siempre anda buscando emociones fuertes.

-No se preocupe alcaldesa, cuando nos necesite, solo aúlle por ayuda!

-Por cierto, no sé si sea algo de mi incumbencia, pero…no notas algo extraño en tus cachorros últimamente? –pregunto la mujer, señalando a Zuma, quien se veía incómodo y atemorizado cuando la gente comenzó a rodearlo para saludarlo y prefirió subir a su deslizador y huir; por su parte, Marshall observaba de lejos al labrador, con una mirada de desconfianza.

-Parece que sí, no se preocupe, averiguare que pasa –dijo Ryder. Subió a su todoterreno y se dirigió a la torre. Marshall y Zuma lo seguían a la distancia. Al llegar al cuartel, se estacionaron y bajaron de sus vehículos, pero cuando el labrador se acercó al dálmata, Marshall reaccionó violentamente y empujó a Zuma con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo. El labrador empezó a llorar, y el cachorro bombero empezó a ladrar y a gritarle. Ryder se percató de lo ocurrido e intervino.

-Marshall, por qué hiciste eso? –dijo Ryder regañando al dálmata. Levantó a Zuma, quien se veía triste y a punto de romper en llanto, pero también se alejó de su dueño.

-No….no lo sé….pero no lo quiero cerca, no quiero que nadie se me acerque! Nadie!

El joven rescatista seguía sin entender por qué sus cachorros se comportaban de esa forma, parecía que la alcaldesa tenía razón, algo ocurría, pero no comprendía que era. Los tres subieron al elevador, Ryder en medio y los dos cachorros en ambos extremos del ascensor. Una vez que llegaron a la planta alta, vio al resto de sus perritos, quienes se veían nerviosos.

-Cachorros, no sé qué les está ocurriendo, pero esa actitud que están tomando es demasiado riesgosa para todos, en esas condiciones no puedo permitir que participen en los rescates, y como se ven muy cansados, dejaremos de realizar misiones hasta que logren recuperarse, quiero que se vayan a sus casitas y se duerman temprano.

-A DORMIR? –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo entristecidos.

-Sí, puedo notar que se ven agotados, así que traten de descansar.

-Pero Ryder, las pesadillas…. –dijo Chase en tono suplicante.

-Cachorros, ya son mayores, no puedo creer que se dejen llevar por eso, son solo sueños, no pueden lastimarlos, así que vayan y descansen, se ve que les hace mucha falta.

Los cachorros asintieron con la cabeza y en silencio, poco convencidos por la respuesta, pero decidieron obedecer la instrucción de su amo, y cada uno se dirigió a sus casitas para tratar de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, la tortura en sus mentes estaba lejos de terminar.


	11. Nueva ronda de pesadillas

**NUEVA RONDA DE PESADILLAS**

 ** _Chase abrió sus ojos, encontrándose nuevamente en el siniestro consultorio, atado fuertemente a una desvencijada silla. El olor a podredumbre, sangre y carne muerta lo aturdía, pero ni eso era suficiente para distraerlo de la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido por el tenebroso dentista, quien ahora sostenía un afilado bisturí, con el cual provocaba cortes en su pecho, brazos y vientre, al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba diente por diente con unas pinzas oxidadas. El cachorro estaba amarrado con alambre de púas, por lo que estaba totalmente indefenso, retorciéndose de dolor por las heridas y el sufrimiento, gritando con toda sus fuerzas. Una vez que la boca del pastor alemán quedo vacía y sangrante, el misterioso personaje contempló el resultado de su obra._**

 ** _-Maravilloso, un hermoso espectáculo, ahora, agregare tu cabeza a mi colección._**

 ** _-Quien…..eres…porque…..haces…esto?- apenas pudo balbucear Chase, con su hocico sangrante y casi a punto de desmayarse. El siniestro personaje esbozó una escabrosa sonrisa que se podía distinguir detrás del sucio y manchado tapabocas que traía puesto, acercándose al agonizante cachorro para que pudiera verlo con claridad._**

 ** _-Quien más podría ser? -dijo el sujeto, y de un tirón, se quitó el tapabocas, revelando su identidad al pastor alemán, quien quedó sorprendido por lo que vio._**

 ** _-Ry…Ry…...RYDER?…..por qué…POR QUÉ!? –preguntó Chase asustado._**

 ** _-Porque me gusta, llevo años haciendo esto y nadie sospecha, mira esto– de pronto, una enorme pared apareció, la cual estaba llena de cientos de cabezas de perros cercenadas y clavadas como si fueran trofeos. Se podía distinguir entre esas cabezas las de los otros Paw Patrol. Chase no podía creer lo que veía, y su miedo se convirtió en pánico._**

 ** _-Te gusta mi colección? Cada año crece más, ese es el destino de todos los PAW Patrol, no creas que ustedes son los primeros y tampoco serán los últimos, pero ahora, serás parte de ella, has sido un buen cachorro, así que te pondré en un lugar especial de mi pared de trofeos, adiós Chase! –y dicho esto, sujetó la cabeza del cachorro, mientras tomaba un enorme machete, y de un solo golpe, lo decapitó. Ryder alzó la cabeza de Chase en señal de victoria, la cual alcanzó a derramar sus últimas lágrimas de tristeza._**

En ese momento, Chase despertó, agitado, asustado y sediento. Tocó su cuello para comprobar que su cabeza siguiera en su lugar. Después salió de su casita, mirando en todas direcciones para verificar que nadie lo siguiera. Tomó un poco de agua de su platón y regresó a su casa. El pastor alemán estaba totalmente traumatizado y aterrado al pensar que su dueño y protector fuera su verdugo, aquel chico que cuidó de él desde que era un cachorrito, y su conflictuada mente se llenó de dudas y temores, todas enfocadas hacia el joven humano.

 _-No puede ser cierto, Ryder es la persona más amable del mundo, es nuestro dueño, nuestro amigo, no puedo creerlo! Pero….por qué ese sueño? Qué me quiere advertir? Realmente nos quiere? Realmente podemos confiar en él? Puedo confiar en él? Tendré que estar alerta, si es necesario, no dormiré, no puedo bajar la guardia, no me dejare capturar por él, nunca!_

Chase se acostó y sujetó con fuerza al oficial Oso, tratando de mantener la calma y alejar esos pensamientos que atormentaban su mente, aunque todo era inútil, pues a los pocos minutos, comenzaba a cabecear y caía dormido, pero las aterradoras imágenes regresaban apenas cerraba los ojos, lo que volvía a despertarlo, algo que minaba sus fuerzas y doblegaba su espíritu, sembrando la semilla de la desconfianza hacia su dueño, en quien ya no podía confiar.

* * *

 ** _Skye despertó, y se encontró acostada sobre el pasto, en las afueras del cuartel, debajo de los arboles donde tenían el columpio. El día se veía soleado y apacible, como cualquier día normal, así que talló sus ojos con sus patas y procedió a levantarse, cuando a lo lejos escuchó el sonido de un águila, y al recordar su anterior pesadilla, se asustó, así que decidió entrar a la torre. Se movió sigilosamente para no ser detectada, pero desde la puerta pudo ver que la planta baja estaba llena de sangre: restos de huesos, carne y los desgarrados uniformes de sus amigos estaban desperdigados por el suelo. No pudo soportar el olor que provenía del cuartel ni la dantesca escena, una sensación de asco la invadió y sin poder soportar más, vomitó lo poco que tenía de comida en su estómago. Se sintió ligeramente aliviada, pero aun así se sentía triste y desmoralizada. Salió un momento para tomar aire, cuando volvió a oír a las aves acercándose. Decidió correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección hacia la ciudad, buscando protección y refugio. Una vez que llegó, comenzó a gritar por ayuda._**

 ** _-AUXILIO, ALGUIEN MATO A MIS AMIGOS Y AHORA ME PERSIGUEN! AYUDENMEEE!_**

 ** _La cockapoo miraba en todas direcciones, esperando que al menos alguno de los tantos habitantes de Bahía Aventura pudiera socorrerla, pero desafortunadamente nadie respondía a su llamado. Por más que buscaba, la ciudad estaba desierta, y el ambiente era silencioso y lúgubre como un enorme cementerio, angustiando más a la cachorra. No solo había perdidos a sus amigos, sino que ahora su ciudad estaba vacía y sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Cansada y sin más que poder hacer, Skye se dejó caer en el pavimento y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente._**

 ** _-BUUUUAAAAHHHH, ESTOY SOLA! POR QUE MIS AMIGOS, PORQUE ELLOS?_**

 ** _La cachorra lloró por un rato, y tras desahogarse, limpió sus lágrimas y volvió a buscar en los alrededores, esperando ver alguna cara familiar, por lo menos a una persona de la pequeña pero activa ciudad, pero su búsqueda fue infructuosa, pues no había señales de vida. De pronto, el ambiente pasó de estar particularmente tranquilo y silencioso a un ensordecedor concierto de aleteos y graznidos, tan ruidoso que obligo a la cockapoo a cubrir sus oídos. De las casas y locales comerciales comenzaron a salir interminables parvadas de oscuras águilas, las cuales rodearon a la indefensa cachorra._**

 ** _-Por favor, déjenme en paz! –dijo Skye llorando y en tono suplicante. Las aves observaban a la cockapoo con una mirada perversa, y una de ellas, la más grande, posó sus enormes ojos rojos sobre la cachorra, y abriendo sus alas habló con voz cavernosa._**

 ** _-Miren hermanas, la pequeña presa llora por su vida! Sus lágrimas le darán un buen sabor a su carne, yo digo que ya está lista, todos a comer! La cena está servida!_**

 ** _Las águilas se lanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre Skye, impidiéndole toda ruta de escape, y comenzaron a atacarla inmisericordemente. La cachorra pudo sentir como cientos de picos y garras laceraban y desgarraban su piel con crueldad, despedazándola y devorándola en un macabro festín colectivo, mientras ella aún seguía con vida. El águila más grande se posó sobre su cabeza, abrió su pico y le arrancó uno de sus ojos. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie acudió para salvarla, y solo le limitó a atestiguar como su cuerpo era destrozado, sus vísceras eran vaciadas, su carne consumida por las fieras aladas, y al final, el resto devoró su rostro, en medio de un dolor indescriptible._**

Skye despertó llorando, la horrible visión de su muerte a manos de las aves de rapiña la había impactado mucho, sin saber qué hacer. Salió de su casa y bebió un poco de agua de su platón, regresó a su casa y trató de dormir, pero la horrible visión regresaba, cada vez más vívida, más real y más perturbadora. Incluso seguía oyendo los aleteos y los graznidos de las crueles aves afuera, por lo que Skye cerró la puerta de su casa y se acurrucó en la esquina más alejada.

-Ya no soportó más, que alguien pare esto, que se detenga! –gritó la cachorra, tapando su rostro con sus patas, sollozando y suplicando por borrar las horribles imágenes de su mente.

* * *

 ** _Rocky abrió sus ojos, levantándose del suelo, encontrándose en medio de la ciudad. Miró a su alrededor, todo se veía normal, las personas caminando, trabajando, ocupadas con sus actividades cotidianas, nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario. Sin embargo, volteo hacia la costa, y en ese preciso momento vio que el nivel del océano empezó a elevarse, como si un enorme tsunami estuviera a punto de engullir a toda Bahía Aventura, así que comenzó a gritar con desesperación para advertirles a todos._**

 ** _-EL AGUA ESTA A PUNTO DE TRAGARSE ESTA CIUDAD, CORRAN TODOS POR SUS VIDAS! DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR REFUGIO, MUEVANSE, RAPIDO!– el cachorro ladraba con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo todo lo posible para que la gente lo escuchara, pero notó que nadie se movía, al contrario, las personas seguían en sus asuntos._**

 ** _-QUE NO LES IMPORTAN SUS VIDAS? ESA AGUA NOS TRAGARA A TODOS!_**

 ** _-Ya lo sabemos– contesto el señor Porter, enigmáticamente tranquilidad, y en cuestión de segundos, las personas comenzaron a deshacerse ante la mirada atónita del mestizo, quien horrorizado por esa visión, corrió en dirección hacia el cuartel. Ahí encontró a Ryder, y brincó a sus brazos, buscando consuelo en su siempre confiable dueño._**

 ** _-RYDER, AYUDAME, UNA OLA GIGANTE VIENE HACIA ACA, Y LAS PERSONAS…..SE ESTAN DERRITIENDO! SE QUE SUENA LOCO, PERO ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO Y TENGO MIEDO, NO ME DEJES SOLO! –dijo el mestizo, aferrándose al chico._**

 ** _-Lo se Rocky, no tienes nada que temer –dijo el chico, sujetando firmemente al mestizo. De pronto, el cachorro comenzó a sentir su pelaje mojado, evidencia de que había agua cerca, y notó con horror que su dueño se volvía transparente, y sus brazos se volvían acuosos, envolviéndolo en el transparente líquido hasta cubrirlo totalmente, encerrando al cachorro en una burbuja de agua. Por más que trataba, Rocky no podía liberarse de su prisión acuática, y hacía lo posible por contener la respiración. Entonces se percató que el océano cubría las calles, el ayuntamiento, y se acercaba al cuartel. También vio que el resto de los PAW Patrol se acercaron, y ante sus ojos, todos ellos se deshacían, convirtiéndose en pequeñas masas de agua, las cuales comenzaron a susurrarle._**

 ** _-UNETE A NOSOTROS ROCKY, NO HAY ESCAPE, TODOS SOMOS AGUA, TODOS REGRESAREMOS AL AGUA, EL AGUA NOS LLAMA, UNETE A NOSOTROS, UNETE A NOSOTROS, UNETE A NOSOTROS, UNETE A NOSOTROS, UNETE A NOSOTROS!_**

 ** _El mestizo estaba aterrado, estaba atrapado por la cosa que más temía en el mundo, sin posibilidades de escape. Su pecho le dolía por el esfuerzo de contener la respiración, sus pulmones estaban a punto de reventar, y sin más reservas de aire, no pudo aguantar más, así que dejó de luchar, y soltando su último aliento, se rindió, resignado a su terrible destino, así que abrió su boca, dejando que todo el líquido ingresara en su cuerpo. Lentamente, el cachorro se ahogaba, sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban cada vez más de agua, y antes de perder el conocimiento, se percató que su cuerpo también se disolvía, tornándose transparente, fusionándose a las otras masas de agua, así como al nuevo y omnipresente océano que devoraba todo a su paso._**

Rocky despertó tosiendo, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente para recuperar el aliento. Salió y corrió a la orilla del barranco cercano a la torre para mirar el océano para cerciorarse que estuviera en su lugar. Vio su platón lleno de agua, y lo miró con repugnancia, pero la sensación de sed fue más fuerte, así que tomo un par de lengüetazos del frío líquido y se encerró en su casita. Sin embargo, comenzó a oír esas tenebrosas voces, llamándolo para unirse a ellas y al agua, como un maléfico y tentador canto de diabólicas sirenas can que lo acosaban. Volteó a todos lados y no veía a nadie, pero las voces no se iban ni se callaban.

-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! Cállense, CÁLLENSE!- gritó desesperado y se cubrió con una manta para tratar de dormir, pero la escena se repetía de nuevo en su mente, así como el coro de las siniestras voces que trataban de conducirlo hacia la locura, así que trató de permanecer despierto el mayor tiempo posible para no enfrentar las siniestras visiones.

* * *

 ** _Zuma despertó y se encontró en medio del jardín de la torre. Todo se veía tranquilo y sin percances. Parecía un día perfecto, comparado con el anterior tumulto que recordaba._**

 ** _-"Qué extraño, hay mucho silencio y calma, incluso se ve que es un hewmoso…..– el labrador fue interrumpido al voltear a la ciudad, y a lo lejos vio algo que se movía, era un numeroso grupo de personas, la multitud que lo había agredido e insultado antes estaba de regreso, lo que hizo que el cachorro nadador entrara en pánico._**

 ** _-"Oh no, ahí vienen otra vez, pow qué no me dejan en paz?"- pensó el labrador. Sabía que venían por él, así que corrió de inmediato al cuartel y subió al ascensor, el cual lo llevó a la planta alta. Iba a salir, cuando notó que Ryder estaba mirando la pantalla de misiones. Zuma recordó lo que sucedió antes, lo de su lengua y las tijeras de jardín, así que se acercó en silencio y temeroso, pues no quería volver a vivir esa horrible experiencia. El chico volteó y miro al cachorro, quien por un momento se quedó paralizado._**

 ** _-Pow favow, no me lastimes –dijo Zuma llorando y suplicante. Inesperadamente, el chico se arrodillo y comenzó a frotar la cabeza del temeroso labrador._**

 ** _-Tranquilízate, no voy a lastimarte, ven aquí- dijo Ryder afectuosamente, y cargó al labrador en su regazo. Zuma lo abrazó, aferrándose con fuerza al pecho del chico, sintiéndose totalmente reconfortado y protegido en los brazos de su dueño. De pronto, notó que el resto de los cachorros se acercaban, admirando la conmovedora escena._**

 ** _-Amigos, me alegra vewlos, pensaba que iban a hacewme daño._**

 ** _-Claro que no Zuma, esa no es nuestra labor, solo nos corresponde devorar tus restos, cachorro retrasado– dijo Chase sonriendo maliciosamente. De improviso, el labrador sintió que algo apretaba su cuello, y miró a Ryder, cuyo rostro cambio y su semblante ahora era siniestro, con una mirada fría y cruel. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza la garganta del cachorro nadador, quien luchaba por liberarse sin éxito alguno._**

 ** _-Te dije que no quiero retrasados en mi equipo, eres un cachorro defectuoso, hasta Marshall es más útil que tú, si no puedes arreglarte, la muerte es tu única opción._**

 ** _-Pew…pew…..pewdon…..wy….der –trató de decir el labrador, pero solo sentía como las manos de su dueño aplastaban su tráquea y le impedían respirar, sus ojos se tornaban blancos y su vida lo abandonaba poco a poco, siendo asesinado a manos de quien alguna vez pensó que sería su amado dueño._**

Zuma se levantó, asustado por la nueva visión que se agregaba a sus pesadillas. Salió un momento de su casita, esperando no toparse con los otros cachorros, y tímidamente se acercó a su platón de agua, le dio un par de lengüetazos y volvió a encerrarse. Estaba nervioso por las imágenes, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar después, y sin posibilidades de poder contarle a alguien sobre eso, a riesgo de que Ryder se enterara y tomara represalias.

- _Ya guawde silencio, no he dicho nada, pow qué me siguen molestando, pow queee? Que es lo que quieren que yo haga?_ –pensó el cachorro entristecido, quien solo pudo limitarse a recostarse y tratar de dormir, sin embargo, las horribles visiones regresaban y lo atormentaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos, haciendo que el labrador sollozara desconsoladamente, sin saber cómo evitar esas angustiantes escenas, y peor aún, pensando en que forma podría solucionar su problema del habla y evitar ser atacado por sus amigos y su dueño. Se miró frente a un espejo que tenía, y decidió permanecer despierto, pensaba en una solución a su problema.

* * *

 ** _Rubble abrió sus ojos y se encontró en el interior de su casita. Temeroso de lo que encontraría, asomó su cabeza y miró por todos lados. La ciudad se veía calmada, algo que en cierta forma lo reconfortó. Aspiró un poco de aire, lleno sus pulmones y luego exhaló aliviado y mas relajado._**

 ** _-Todo se ve bien, la ciudad esta normal y parece que no hay problemas, será un día tranquilo, solo excepto por esa masa negra que se acerca a la ciudad– de pronto, reconsideró lo que dijo y volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia la ciudad. Una enorme, negruzca y palpitante masa se acercaba a gran velocidad a la Bahía Aventura, cubriendo todo a su paso, lo que comenzó a asustar al joven bulldog._**

 ** _-Esas….son arañas? Es terrible! Quien podrá salvarnos?- de pronto, vio una sombra que se movía en el cielo y pudo distinguir una figura a la que reconoció de inmediato: un cachorro de pitbull enfundado en un traje amarillo, usando una capa y un antifaz, era su amado héroe, Apolo, el supercachorro._**

 ** _-APOLO! Me alegra verte, que haces aquí? –grito Rubble emocionado._**

 ** _-Oí que estaban en problemas, así que decidí ayudar, vamos Rubble, acabemos con esas alimañas!– dijo el superperro y voló en dirección a la ciudad. El joven bulldog se puso su propio traje de súper cachorro, tomó su patineta y se dirigió a donde fue su héroe._**

 ** _-Con su ayuda, podremos solucionar esto, nadie es más fuerte que él –dijo el bulldog con ánimos renovados. Avanzó por las calles y vio todas las casas y locales cubiertos de pegajosas telarañas, así como los esqueletos de las desafortunadas victimas que habían sido devoradas por el ataque, algo que lleno de escalofríos al cachorro._**

 ** _-Qué horror, pero seguro Apolo lo solucionará –dijo Rubble. Sin embargo, su sorpresa paso a terror cuando a lo lejos vio como miles de arañas cubrían al superhéroe canino._**

 ** _-SON…DEMASIADAS…RUBBLE…..HUYEEEEEE!….. – trató de decir el can, pero no pudo decir más y el joven cachorro solo pudo ver con impotencia como las horribles criaturas devoraban a su ídolo ante sus propios ojos. Unos segundos después, las arañas se apartaron y dejaron como evidencia un esqueleto con su capa y su antifaz. El heroico Apolo, el supercachorro, fue derrotado y había caído en batalla. Rubble corrió y abrazó los restos del pitbull, sin poder creer que también había sucumbido._**

 ** _-ES…ES…..IMPOSIBLE…..APOLO…..APOLO NO PUEDE MORIR…..…NO ES CIERTO…..…NOOOOO! –sollozaba el pequeño cachorro, lleno de tristeza y desesperanza. De improviso, notó como la enorme y oscura masa de antrópodos que comenzó a rodearlo, y en cuestión de segundos, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de arañas._**

 ** _-DEJENME…DEJENMEEEEEEEE!- gritaba con desesperación, pero nadie acudió a su llamado de ayuda. Pudo sentir miles de pequeñas mordeduras en todo su cuerpo, las cual lo paralizaban y evitaban su huida, al mismo tiempo que se introducían por todas las cavidades de su cuerpo y lo devoraban vivo. El cachorro constructor alcanzó a derramar una solitaria lágrima y su último grito fue ahogado por todas las arañas que salían y entraban por su garganta y boca, arrebatándole su corta vida._**

El bulldog despertó sobresaltado, sacudiéndose vigorosamente y tallando su lengua con sus patas, cerciorándose que no hubiera insectos a su alrededor. Su corazón latía a toda prisa y respiraba con dificultad. Se asomó con miedo al exterior de su casita, constatando que todo estaba tranquilo, pero aun así, estaba inquieto por lo visto en su sueño. Se dirigió a su platón de agua, dejándolo vacío, regresando a toda prisa a su casita y se encerró. Tomó su muñeco de Apolo el supercachorro y lo sujetó con fuerza.

-Ni tu pudiste con eso, entonces, quien podrá salvarme de mis pesadillas? Quien? –dijo suplicante el pequeño cachorro, cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-No lo sé Rubble, tu dime quien- dijo la voz. Rubble volteó a todos lados y miró su muñeco de Apolo, el cual alzó su cabeza y miró al sorprendido bulldog.

-Tu…..tu puedes hablar?- dijo Rubble asombrado por ver eso.

-Claro que sí, y también puedo hacer esto- el muñeco abrió su boca y docenas de oscuras arañas comenzaron a salir y a rodear al cachorro, quien aterrorizado lanzó el muñeco al suelo, revolcándose en el piso para quitarse las peludas criaturas. Un momento después, abrió sus ojos y no vio ninguna araña, y el muñeco estaba inmóvil en el suelo. El cachorro tomó su casco de construcción, usándolo para golpear con fuerza el muñeco hasta destrozarlo, después se sentó en el rincón de su casita, sollozando mientras trataba de dormir, algo imposible, ya que las visiones de sus pesadillas no se lo permitían, pasando otra noche en vela y deprimido.

* * *

 ** _Everest abrió sus ojos y se encontró nuevamente en el Ártico, contemplando una macabra escena: el cadáver de la persona que atacó estaba en el piso, inerte y con el rostro desfigurado. La cachorra miraba sus garras, las cuales estaban ensangrentadas, y aun podía saborear el amargo y metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca._**

 ** _-Yo no…yo no quería….yo no quería que esto pasara…..por favor…..perdóname!- gritó desconsolada la cachorra, recargándose en el cadáver, cubriendo su rostro con sus patas para contener el llanto. De pronto, escuchó una voz detrás de ella, una voz que le susurraba al oído algo que la dejó paralizada._**

 ** _-LAS PRESAS NO SON AMIGOS, SON COMIDA, ES LA LEY DEL ARTICO, Y DEBES OBEDECERLA! –dijo guturalmente la voz, y al voltear, vio una husky idéntica a ella, pero sin su ropa ni su placa. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, mirándola siniestramente, y tanto sus afilados colmillos como su pelaje y sus garras estaban cubiertos de sangre._**

 ** _-Yo….yo no quise que esto pasara…..no es mi culpa! –dijo Everest._**

 ** _-SI QUERIAS QUE PASARA, PERO ERES UNA COBARDE POR NO ADMITIRLO, Y LOS COBARDES NO SOBREVIVEN EN EL ARTICO, ASI QUE MERECES MORIR, PARA QUE YO OCUPE TU LUGAR! –dijo la presencia maligna. Un sonido llamo la atención de Everest, y al voltear vio cómo el destrozado cadáver se levantó, y con su único ojo intacto, miró fijamente a la cachorra, quien no podía creer lo que veía._**

 ** _-Por qué lo hiciste Everest, por qué? No éramos amigos?_**

 ** _-Yo….….lo siento….no quise….no quise hacerlo, si somos amigos, somos amigos!_**

 ** _-No mientas! Querías mi carne y mi sangre, por eso me asesinaste, y ahora debes pagar por tu crimen, igual que por los otros que cometiste– dijo de forma acusatoria el cadáver, el cual se arrastró en la nieve, retorciéndose de forma grotesca, tratando de alcanzar a la cachorra, quien estaba paralizada por el miedo. Iba a correr, cuando se percató que estaba rodeada por los putrefactos cadáveres de los pingüinos, focas y otras presas que había matado antes, los cuales se abalanzaron sobre ella, impidiéndole escapar. La cachorra entró en pánico al ver como el resto de los cadáveres la rodeaban, hambrientos por probar un bocado de la husky que les arrebató la vida._**

 ** _-Déjenme en paz, déjenme en paz!- gritó la cachorra, sin percatarse que el cadáver del humano muerto la tomó del cuello y empezó a estrangularla con fuerza._**

 ** _-Tú me quitaste la vida, ahora hare lo mismo contigo, voy a arrebatarte la tuya! –dijo con una voz siniestra y comenzó a morder a Everest en el rostro. Alcanzó a ver como la otra husky miraba con malsano placer la escena._**

 ** _-SI! MUERE! ASI SOLO QUEDARE YO Y SEGUIRE CAZANDO A TODOS TUS AMIGOS! TODOS SERAN MIS PRESAS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_**

 ** _-NO…..NOOO…..NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Everest. El cadáver del humano le arrancó un trozo de su mejilla, dejándole un agujero en su rostro y provocándole un dolor intenso. Al ver eso, el resto de los cadáveres se arrojaron sobre ella, y con sus garras y hocicos desgarraron el cuerpo de la husky. Para la aterrada perrita fue traumático sentir como cientos de dientes putrefactos le arrancaban la piel, dándose un festín con sus restos, suplicando que la muerte la liberara de esa horrible tortura._**

La husky despertó llorando y exaltada. Miró el interior de su casita y se asomó afuera para constatar que no estaba en el Ártico. Sin embargo, se sentía nerviosa, con un temor en su corazón por no saber qué pasaría si salía de su casita. Armándose de valor, se dirigió a su platón de agua, le dio unos lengüetazos y regresó a su casita, caminando hacia atrás, mirando en todas direcciones, totalmente a la defensiva, volviendo a encerrarse. Suspiró un momento, y al voltear, frente a ella estaba la husky ensangrentada de su pesadilla, mirándola con esos mismos ojos enrojecidos y homicidas y esbozando una retorcida sonrisa que le heló la sangre.

-VAMOS EVEREST, SALGAMOS DE CACERIA, VISITEMOS A JAKE!– dijo al presencia, abriendo sus fauces y se lanzó sobre la cachorra. Everest cerró sus ojos, cubriéndose su rostro para protegerse. Sin embargo, volvió a abrirlos y no vio a nadie, pero en su cabeza podía oír la siniestra voz de la sangrienta cachorra, hablándole dentro de su cabeza.

-NO PODRAS EVITARME POR SIEMPRE! CUANDO DUERMAS, YO ESTARE AHÍ, Y CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERES, IRE POR JAKE Y ME DIVERTIRE CON EL! JAJAJAJA!

Esas palabras llenaron de terror y miedo a la husky, quien ahora menos quería salir de su casa.

-NOOOO! No te dejare que lastimes a Jake, nunca! –dijo Everest, y se sentó en un rincón de su casita. Comenzó a cabecear y se quedó dormida, pero las horribles visiones la atormentaban otra vez, así que se arañó su brazo, sangrándose mucho, pero hacia lo posible por no dormir.

* * *

 ** _Tracker abrió sus ojos, encontrándose en el suelo, extrañado al ver que ya no estaba en Bahía Aventura, sino en el interior de la selva, en plena mediodía. Miró por todos lados y olfateó sus alrededores para comprobar que realmente estaba en su amado hogar._**

 ** _-Qué alivio! Ahora, a buscar a Carlos, debo advertirle antes de que sea tarde –dijo el cachorro, y corrió en dirección a su cabaña. Después de correr un buen tramo, llegó a su hogar, notando que la puerta estaba abierta. Tragó saliva, nervioso por lo que encontraría en su interior, pero se armó de valor, decidido a encontrar a su amigo. Entro a la cabaña, la cual se veía totalmente normal, pero no había nadie dentro, preocupando al cachorro._**

 ** _-This is weird, donde estará Carlos? –se preguntó el chihuahua. Salió de la cabaña, notando que estaba oscureciendo. Miró al cielo y vio que el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Conforme la luz disminuía, aparecieron unas oscuras figuras que se movían entre la vegetación, acercándose peligrosamente hacia Tracker, quien volvió a escuchar las siniestras voces que escuchó en su anterior sueño, las que lo llamaban y llenaban su cabeza con horribles pensamientos. Un sonido agudo y ensordecedor taladraba sus oídos super sensibles hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar. Tapó sus enormes orejas, sacudiendo su cabeza para sacar de su cabeza ese sonido, pero todo era inútil._**

 ** _-Not again!–Tracker corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero la oscuridad cubrió toda la selva. Solo pudo atestiguar como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, mientras el cielo se tornaba totalmente negro, como si el propio astro rey lo abandonara a su cruel destino. Desesperado, vació su mochila, encontrando un par de bengalas, una pequeña pero reconfortante esperanza para el cachorro. Con su hocico, tomó rápidamente una y la encendió, justo a tiempo para ver como las siniestras y demoniacas figuras se arremolinaban a su alrededor, rodeándolo como si fueran oscuros lobos acechando a su presa. Los ruidos que hacían con sus dientes y garras volvían a taladrar sus oídos, haciendo que el chihuahua entrara en pánico._**

 ** _-ALÉJENSE, ALÉJENSE! –gritó blandiendo la bengala como si fuera una espada, logrando mantener a raya a las grotescas criaturas. Sin embargo, la bengala estaba perdiendo brillo. Antes de que ésta se apagara, la lanzó al piso y encendió la otra bengala. Las siniestras figuras se movían alrededor del cachorro, buscando acercarse, pero el pequeño oasis luminoso se lo impedían. Tracker agitaba la bengala, pensando en su próxima maniobra, pero de pronto, divisó a lo lejos una figura conocida, percatándose de que era Carlos, su dueño, asombrado de que el explorador selvático aun estuviera vivo en medio de esa tenebrosa oscuridad, algo que logró alegrarlo un poco._**

 ** _-CARLOS, ERES TU?- gritó el chihuahua, titubeante pero aun a la defensiva._**

 ** _-No te asustes Tracker, aquí estoy para protegerte, ven conmigo para que salgamos de aquí– dijo el chico latino. El cachorro estaba a punto de correr hacia su dueño, pero algo le hizo detenerse y notó algo extraño en el muchacho: su cuerpo se veía rígido, moviéndose con dificultad, emitiendo un olor fétido, como si estuviera en descomposición, su rostro se veía cadavérico, estirado como si fuera una máscara. A la luz de la bengala pudo verlo con más detalle, percatándose de que las uñas de sus manos eran largas y afiladas como garras, pero lo más aterrador eran sus ojos, los cuales fueron removidos, sus cuencas estaban vacías, y en su lugar se veían dos puntos rojos como la sangre, y ardientes como el fuego. El cachorro pudo adivinar cuál fue el destino de su dueño, y lo que le pasaría si era alcanzado por la temible oscuridad._**

 ** _-TU NO ERES CARLOS, STAY BACK! –grito el chihuahua al borde de la histeria._**

 ** _-Si lo soy Tracker, pero decidí abrazar la oscuridad, es hermosa! Hay cosas que nunca verías en tu vida, ven y acompáñame, será divertido! – dijo con una voz tenebrosa. Abrió su boca, revelando unos afilados colmillos, esbozando una tétrica sonrisa._**

 ** _-VETE, VETE!- dijo Tracker, dirigiendo la bengala hacia la misteriosa presencia, la cual se detuvo, cubriendo su descompuesto rostro con una de sus manos._**

 ** _-Esa cosa no durara por siempre, podemos esperar, y cuando esa lucecita se apague, serás nuestro: tu sangre, tu carne, tus huesos, tu alma! Serás una delicia para nosotros, todo un banquete!–dijo el ente, sonriendo malévolamente._**

 ** _La bengala comenzó a debilitarse, y Tracker solo podía ver con impotencia como su última esperanza se iba apagando. El falso Carlos se paró frente al chihuahua y abrió su boca, mostrando sus enormes colmillos. El cachorro contempló nervioso como la llama se consumía, sabía que era su fin y dos lágrimas rodaron por su rostro._**

 ** _-Te…quiero….Carlos…_**

 ** _El cachorro cerró sus ojos y lo último que alcanzó a sentir fueron las garras del falso Carlos atravesando su pecho, volvió a abrirlos y vio el grotesco rostro de la criatura que tomó la cara de su dueño, abalanzándose sobre él para devorarlo de un solo bocado._**

Tracker despertó gritando, y al ver que su casa estaba oscura, gritó aún más. Como pudo, buscó con desesperación la lámpara que cargaba y la encendió. La luz casi lo cegó, pero iluminó el interior de su casa para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien. Se acercó tembloroso a la puerta y se asomó al exterior, pero al ver que aún estaba oscuro, cerró inmediatamente la puerta. Con enorme frenesí, encontró otras dos lámparas de campamento y las encendió, iluminando completamente el interior de su casa. Salió un momento de su casita, caminando temblorosamente hacia su platón de agua, bebió con rapidez el frío líquido, regresando a toda prisa a su casita. Se encerró y mantuvo las luces encendidas, pero aun podía oír en su cabeza la voz del falso Carlos llamándolo, así como los siniestros sonidos de las oscuras criaturas hacian. Incluso escuchó como algo arañara el exterior de su casa, alterando más al cachorro.

-SHUT UP! SHUT UP! DEJEMNE EN PAZ! –gritaba con desesperación el chihuahua, tapando sus orejas con sus patas. Tras unos minutos, todo quedo nuevamente en silencio, lo que hizo que comenzara a cabecear, pero cuando se quedaba dormido, las horribles imágenes regresaban nuevamente, por lo que el cachorro se inquietaba aun más.

 _-Sé que si me duermo vendrán por mí, pues no les daré ese gusto_! –pensó Tracker, y saco otras dos lámparas más, encendiéndolas. Su casa estaba totalmente iluminada, y el cachorro se acurrucó en un rincón, pensando en cómo evitar que la oscuridad se lo llevara.

* * *

 ** _Marshall despertó en medio del bosque, y apenas abrió sus ojos, se percató que estaba rodeado por los cachorros a quienes alguna vez llamo "amigos", listos para atacarlo como habían hecho en el anterior sueño. Su cuerpo estaba maltrecho, lleno de heridas, mordidas y cortadas ocasionadas por la emboscada. Se sentía débil, además de ser superado en número, y a pesar de sus habilidades superiores en pup-fu, no tenía posibilidades para ganarles a todos los miembros de los PAW Patrol._**

 ** _-BASTA! DEJENME EN PAZ!- gritó el dálmata suplicante, alzando sus patas para cubrirse de las miradas de los crueles canes, que evidenciaban una sed de sangre imparable. De pronto, sintió como algo o alguien ataba una cadena a su cuello y lo alzó, dejándolo colgado de una rama. La cadena no lo apretaba con fuerza para matarlo, pero era suficiente para que lo dejara indefenso ante los ataques de los otros cachorros. Chase se acercó, mirando al indefenso dálmata y sacó su cañón de pelotas._**

 ** _-Miren al cachorrito estúpido, quieres una razón para llorar? Te daré una muy buena, RUFF RUFF, CAÑON A TODA POTENCIA! –dijo Chase burlonamente y comenzó a dispararle. Las pelotas eran lanzadas a toda velocidad contra el dálmata, golpeándolo brutalmente en su cuerpo y cara, lastimándolo con saña. Una de las pelotas dio de lleno en su ojo derecho, y otra en su nariz, lo que hizo que el cachorro gimoteara por el dolor, algo que estaba llenando de malsano placer al resto de los canes._**

 ** _-Gracias por ese lindo espectáculo, Chase –dijo Skye, acercándose al pastor alemán. Luego se dirigió hacia Marshall y lo miró con desprecio-. Te gustó eso, perrito estúpido?_**

 ** _El dálmata apenas pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, llorando en silencio ante las crueles palabras que proferían sus antiguos compañeros._**

 ** _-Que se les ocurre que podamos hacer con él, chicos? –preguntó la cockapoo al resto._**

 ** _-YO DIGO QUE LO MORDAMOS HASTA QUE SE MUERA! –gritó Rubble._**

 ** _-YO OPINO IGUAL, VAMOS A DEVORARLO! –gritó Everest, mostrando sus colmillos._**

 ** _-Y SI LO AHOGAMOS? QUIERO VEW CUANTO AGUANTA BAJO EL AGUA! –dijo Zuma._**

 ** _-YO DIGO QUE LO DESTRIPEMOS PARA VER QUE TIENE DENTRO- dijo Rocky._**

 ** _-QUE TAL SI LE HACEMOS DE TODO UN POCO? –dijo Tracker, sonriendo con crueldad._**

 ** _-Buena idea, así todos podremos gozarlo– dijo Chase. Los cachorros se acercaron al malherido dálmata, deseosos de ejecutar su retorcido plan, cuando oyeron un grito que los detuvo._**

 ** _-BASTA!- gritó la voz con fuerza. Todos voltearon y vieron que era Ryder, su dueño. Marshall apenas pudo abrir sus ojos y miró al niño, agradecido por verlo ahí._**

 ** _-Ry…Ryder…..vi….viniste– dijo el cachorro casi agonizante, esperanzado al ver a su dueño y salvador. Sin embargo, notó una extraña expresión en el rostro del chico, algo que lejos de tranquilizarlo, comenzó a llenarlo de miedo._**

 ** _-Así es, no podía perderme de esto- dijo Ryder, sacando del bolsillo de su chaleco una navaja de muelle, sacó la afilada hoja retráctil y la encajo directamente en el ojo derecho del dálmata, quien gritó de dolor al sentir como su órgano era apuñalado y lacerado. El chico retorció la hoja, luego extrajo el resto del ojo del cachorro y lo tiró al suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre corriendo por el rostro del malherido can._**

 ** _-Aaahhgggggg! Por…..por qué…Ry…..der…por….qué? –dijo Marshall. En respuesta, el joven rescatista se aproximó nuevamente a su cachorro, lo tomó del cuello, casi estrangulándolo, y con su navaja, comenzó a apuñalarlo, una y otra vez._**

 ** _-Porque…eres…un…cachorro…estúpido….inútil….torpe….una desgracia para nosotros, y….por….eso….te….odio!- decía Ryder, encajando el filoso acero con saña en el cuerpo de Marshall, quien comenzó a escupir sangre, sintiendo como su vida era cruelmente arrebatada a manos de su dueño. Tras unos minutos, Ryder se detuvo, contemplando el maltrecho cuerpo del cachorro moteado, quien se convulsionaba agonizante. Se acercó y lo liberó de la cadena que lo sujetaba, cayendo aparatosamente en el suelo. Trató de incorporarse, pero Ryder se lo impidió, dándole una patada en el estómago, la que dejó al cachorro sin aire. El dálmata escupió una enorme cantidad de sangre, quedándose acostado e inmóvil por el dolor que lo invadía. El chico lo miró siniestramente, regocijándose por ese sufrimiento._**

 ** _-Parece que ya vas a soportar más, pero descuida, aun nos divertiremos contigo. Cachorros! Ayuden a Marshall para que pueda irse cómodamente al otro mundo._**

 ** _Los canes escucharon la orden del chico rescatista y todos se abalanzaron sobre el indefenso dálmata, encajando sus afilados colmillos en su cuerpo, desgarrando su carne y sus huesos. Marshall gritaba por el agonizante dolor que le infringían los cachorros quienes disfrutaban con cada mordida, mientras oía la demoniaca risa de su dueño, suplicando que la muerte llegara pronto para liberarlo de su sufrimiento._**

Marshall despertó gritando y con sus ojos rojos por el llanto. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, aun afectado por la horrible visión de su pesadilla. Se revisó para comprobar que no estuviera herido, luego salió de su casita, dirigiéndose hacia su platón para beber un poco de agua y volvió a su casa para encerrarse, tembloroso e inquieto por las horribles visiones.

 _-Por qué quieren hacerme daño? Y no solo los cachorros, también Ryder, ya no puedo confiar en nadie!_ –pensó el dálmata, llorando con su mirada fija en el suelo. De pronto, sintió otra presencia y al alzar la mirada, vio a otro dálmata idéntico a él, excepto que su pelaje estaba manchado de sangre, lleno de heridas, moretones y cortes, lo que lo sobresaltó.

-AAAAHHGGG! QUIEN ERES? –gritó Marshall, retrocediendo hasta pegarse contra la pared de su casa. El dálmata malherido se acercó a Marshall y lo miró con ojos tristes.

-Yo soy tú Marshall, quien habita en tus sueños, yo sufro todas estas heridas cada vez que duermes, y pronto tus amigos te convertirán en lo que soy– dijo el Marshall ensangrentado.

-Oh no! Entonces es cierto, pero…que podemos hacer?- pregunto el cachorro angustiado.

-Tendrás que hacer lo necesario, solo así podremos sobrevivir, no te rindas, no dejes que te hagan lo que a mí me hicieron, lucha, lucha con todas tus fuerzas!

-Pero, ellos son mis amigos! O parecen ser mis amigos –dijo Marshall titubeante.

-Ellos ya no son tus amigos! Si ellos me hicieron esto, ten por seguro que harán lo mismo contigo, esperaran el momento en que te descuides, y te torturaran lenta y dolorosamente.

-Entonces, tengo que luchar, tengo que luchar! Gracias por….. –iba a decir Marshall, pero el misterioso cachorro desapareció, dejando al dálmata aterrado, pero con un objetivo en mente.

-No dejare que ellos me lastimen, hare lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir, nadie se volverá a burlar de mí, NADIE! –dijo el dálmata con convicción. Se acostó, manteniendo su mirada fija en la puerta de su casita, haciendo lo posible para no dormirse, mientras en su mente trazaba un plan para enfrentar a los cachorros quienes decían ser sus amigos, los PAW Patrol.


	12. Una cucharada de preocupación

_Saludos a todos, tras una breve ausencia, estamos aqui nuevamente para retomar todas estas historias que han permanecido estaticas por un tiempo. Aprovechando para agradecer a todos ustedes mis fieles lectores quienes me han dado sus palabras de aliento y sus opiniones a lo largo de este tiempo y han tenido la paciencia para esperar por mis obras, prometo ponerme la corriente con las pendientes y preparar nuevos proyectos que espero les gusten._

 _Seguimos con este viaje que aun no termina, abrochen sus cinturones y continuamos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Una cucharada de preocupación**

Pasaron un par de días, y la situación con los cachorros no mejoraba. Sus comportamientos se estaban tornando bastantes extraños, algo que era demasiado evidente, incluso para los demás habitantes de la ciudad, y tras la advertencia de la alcaldesa Goodway, Ryder decidió reunir a sus amigos para buscar una solución a esa problemática. Durante el desayuno, lo demás discutían entre ellos acerca de la constante sensación de mareo que todos sentían, algo que había disparado la venta de aspirinas en la tienda del señor Porter. El joven rescatista aprovechó un momento de calma para compartir su preocupación. Se levantó un momento de la mesa, tomó su vaso de jugo y con una cuchara le dio unos leves pero sonoros golpecitos para atraer la atención de todos. Una vez que sus amigos guardaron silencio, comenzó a hablar.

-Amigos, hay algo que quisiera discutir con todos ustedes: no han notado que algo raro está ocurriendo con los cachorros? –dijo Ryder. En ese momento sus amigos comenzaron a intercambiar miradas de asombro y consternación, meditando por un segundo lo externado por el chico, quien aprovecho ese instante para continuar su relato.

-Por ejemplo, hace un par de días llevé a Chase al dentista para su revisión semestral, pero no quiso entrar, estaba muy aterrado y prefirió salir huyendo. Casi lo atropella un auto e incluso he visto que se ha rehusado a participar en algunos de los rescates, no entiendo que le sucede.

Ante esa respuesta, Jake aclaró su garganta y aunque titubeante, también decidió hablar.

-Amigo, pensé que yo era el único que había notado algo así. Everest también ha estado muy extraña, no ha salido de su casa y no ha querido hablar conmigo, ni siquiera sé si sale de ahí. La verdad no pensé que fuera algo grave, pero ahora que dices eso, realmente me preocupa.

-Yo he visto que Tracker también se comporta muy diferente: la última vez que lo vi estaba afuera de su casa, contemplando el sol con su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Cuando empieza a atardecer, se pone muy nervioso, y carga una lámpara todo el tiempo, no la suelta para nada. En el momento en que oscurece se encierra en su casita, creo que tiene otras dos lámparas ahí dentro, temo que se quede ciego con tanta luz –dijo Carlos, dando un sorbo a su jugo.

-Ahora que lo dices, a mí me paso algo raro con Skye –dijo Ace-. Quise llevarla a dar un paseo en "Amelia", pero antes de que despegáramos vio un águila y enloqueció, no se soltaba de mi pierna, incluso me clavó sus garras por la desesperación. Lloró desconsoladamente y no paró hasta que el águila se fue. Ya no quiso salir, así que mejor pasamos un tiempo en la cabaña de Jake y la abrace hasta que dejo de llorar. Sé que no le gustan las águilas, pero jamás la había visto así de aterrada, incluso me asuste al verla en semejante condición, no es normal en ella.

-Conmigo también fue extraño, Rocky se puso histérico cuando le quise dar su baño, digo, siempre se niega a bañarse, pero esta última vez estaba totalmente aterrado, balbuceaba algo de que el agua era peligrosa y nos iba a matar a todos. Apenas lo tocó una gota, gritó como poseído y huyó despavorido hacia el cuartel. Y con Zuma fue algo similar: cuando entró a mi estética estaba totalmente callado, le pregunte si no le pasaba nada, negando con la cabeza. Luego le dije que lo revisaría para verificar que no estuviera enfermo, y cuando iba a tocarlo, gritó y salió llorando en dirección a la torre, no entiendo que les pasó –dijo Katie preocupada.

-También quise mostrarle a Rubble una variedad de tarántula inofensiva que traje de la selva, pero al verla gritó más de lo usual y también salió corriendo, sé que no le gustan y quise traerla para ayudarlo a perder su miedo, pero veo que no lo tomó muy bien –añadió Carlos.

-Y la actitud de Marshall no es diferente –dijo Ryder-. Casi no lo he visto, se esconde de todos y no quiere que nadie se le acerque, en especial el resto de los cachorros, se sobresalta cuando los ve. Cuando le pregunto qué le sucede solo dice "estoy bien" pero lo dice como si estuviera ausente, y me percate que a veces me mira lleno de desconfianza y miedo. No sé qué está pasando, pero debemos averiguar qué ocurre y rápido, antes que las cosas empeoren más.

-Es verdad Ryder, y ya que hablamos de eso, también algunas personas me han contado que notan a sus mascotas comportarse de forma similar, principalmente perros y gatos, incluso Cali se ha portado de forma huraña y agresiva conmigo, nunca la había visto actuar así.

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando tanto en las palabras dichas por Ryder como la revelación que Katie les había hecho. Sabían que era necesario tomar medias, así que tenían que buscar cual sería la causa del extraño comportamiento tanto de los cachorros como del resto de mascotas afectadas por ese extraño problema. Toda clase de ideas pasaban por sus mentes, cualquier podría ser útil, así que decidieron compartieron algunas teorías para ver si alguna podría darle una explicación lógica a ese misterio, así como buscar la solución adecuada.

-No será alguno de los tantos planes del alcalde Humdinger? –dijo Katie, quien sabía que el peculiar alcalde de Fondo Nuboso siempre buscaba como vencer a Bahía Aventura en cada aspecto en que pudieran competir, derivado de su eterna rivalidad con la alcaldesa Goodway.

-O no podría ser una maniobra de esa tramposa de Sweetie? –dijo Jake, recordando su anterior encuentro con la ambiciosa mascota real cuando robó el trono real y lo llevó al ártico.

-Qué tal si fue ese pirata tramposo? Creo que se llama….Sid….eso es, Sid! –dijo Carlos.

-Tal vez si es alguien distinto a todos los que hemos conocido –dijo Ace con preocupación. El joven rescatista guardó silencio, evaluando todas las teorías expuestas por sus amigos. Muchas variables que tomar en cuenta, muchos sospechosos con diversos motivos, pero ninguna respuesta obvia. Tras angustiosos momentos, decidió compartir sus conclusiones con los otros.

-Todas son ideas válidas, sin embargo, algunas no me convencen: la alcaldesa me dijo que el alcalde Humdinger anda ocupado con el festival conmemorativo de Fondo Nuboso junto a su equipo Gatástrofe, y por lo regular sus planes son más fastidiosos que verdaderamente malévolos. Sweetie, por otra parte, si podría ser capaz de algo así, pero hasta donde sé, ella y la Princesa están de visita en Barkingham con la realeza, así que no tendría tiempo para llegar aquí y hacer alguna de sus acostumbradas maldades. En cuanto a Sid, sabemos que es un pirata cleptómano, pero a pesar de sus fechorías, no creo que se atrevería a cometer ún acto tan ruin en contra de la ciudad, así que tal vez la teoría de Ace podría ser la más acertada, pero quien podría sería ese alguien que no sean los que mencionamos antes? Cuál sería su plan?

Nuevamente la estancia se quedó en silencio. Nadie podía concebir que alguien quisiera lastimar deliberadamente tanto a los PAW Patrol como al resto de las mascotas de su ciudad. Sabían que los cachorros eran queridos y amados en muchas partes del mundo, pero así como tenían amigos cercanos, también existía la posibilidad de que tuvieran rivales. El solo hecho de considerar eso era algo aterrador para todos, pues eso implicaría que podía ser otra persona totalmente distinta a las que han conocido, alguien con suficiente poder y sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos para hacerlo, pero quién sería? Como logró hacerlo? Que ganaría con ese plan?

-Si ese es el caso, estaríamos ante el peor enemigo que hemos enfrentado, y de ser así, necesitare de la ayuda de todos ustedes para solucionar esto, puedo contar con su apoyo?

-Cuenta con nosotros Ryder! –dijeron todos al unísono, alzando sus puños al aire.

-Gracias chicos, ahora debemos de…. –Ryder vio interrumpido su discurso cuando oyó que su comunicador sonaba. Tomó el dispositivo y vió el icono del Capitan Turbot en la pantalla-. Aguarden un momento. Saludos Capitán Turbot, que se le ofrece?

-Hola Ryder, a decir verdad, quería contactarte para indagar sobre ciertas conductas desplegadas por tus pequeños caninos en el transcurso de estos últimos días.

-De hecho es lo que estábamos hablando, se han estado comportando algo extraño, y no solo ellos, sino el resto de las mascotas de Bahía Aventura han estado actuando muy raro.

-No me sorprende eso, recibí un llamado de un amigo de otra ciudad, quien me comunicó que hubo un incidente acontecido hace unos días con la empresa Chemix Lab.

-Incidente? Que fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Ryder.

-Parece ser que uno de sus camiones cisterna llevaba un medicamento de prueba para su debido procesamiento de destrucción, pero debido a un descuido, ese camión sufrió un percance y esa sustancia fue vertida accidentalmente en nuestras reservas de agua potable.

Al escuchar eso, todos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y temor por semejante noticia.

-Eso es serio, la población podría enfermarse, por qué no nos avisaron eso? –preguntó Ryder.

-Al parecer ese medicamento no tiene repercusiones en la salud de los humanos, con excepción de una ligera cefálea y sensaciones de desequilibrio e inestabilidad motriz, es decir: dolor de cabeza y mareos, pero eso no es lo preocupante. El verdadero peligro son los síntomas en sujetos animales, especialmente en caninos y felinos, ya que ese medicamento fue diseñado para uso veterinario, iba a ser para diversos tratamientos, pero fue retirado antes de ser lanzad al mercado por toda la serie de efectos secundarios que ocasionaba.

-Qué clase de efectos secundarios produce? –pregunto Ryder con preocupación.

-Según el reporte que me facilitó, van desde somnolencia y cansancio hasta pérdida del sueño y alucinaciones. Si su uso es muy prolongado y no se trata, puede ocasionar demencia de forma permanente, o en el peor de los casos, el deceso de los afectados. Aquí dice que tiene la particularidad de exacerbar las fobias o terrores de quienes llegaron a consumirlo.

-Oh no! Tal vez por eso actúan tan extraño, debemos encontrar la forma de ayudarlos!

-Descuida Ryder, previendo una posible contingencia, mi amigo me envió un paquete con una buena dosis del antídoto para contrarrestar los efectos negativos del medicamento en todas las mascotas de Bahía Aventura, si puedes venir por él, con gusto te lo entregaré para repartirlo.

-Muchas gracias capitán Turbot, iré para allá lo antes posible, cambio y fuera! –dijo el chico cortando la llamada. Ahora sabía lo que estaba pasando, y eso implicaba que tenían que tomar acciones inmediatas para evitar que sus cachorros sucumbieran a sus miedos.

-Bien amigos, al fin sabemos que es lo que está pasando, debemos actuar cuando antes. Yo iré por el antídoto, ustedes hagan lo posible por vigilar a todos los cachorros y mantenerlos a salvo, mientras regreso, hay que darnos prisa!

Todos sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza. Se levantaron apresuradamente para correr hacia el ascensor, con excepción de Ryder, quien bajó por el tubo de emergencias. Una vez abajo, tomó su casco, subió a su todoterreno y tras encenderlo, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la Bahía, en dirección a barco del Capitán Turbot. El destino de sus cachorros y de todas las mascotas de Bahía Aventura pendía de un hilo y tenían que actuar antes de que fuera tarde.


End file.
